Eclipse
by DonnaCabonna
Summary: El sol y la luna, la sangre real del Makai...la pregunta es quien la lleva dentro de sus venas? Kurama sabe esa y muchas otras cosas mas acerca de la descendencia real...pero que tendra que dar a cambio?
1. Capituloo Unoooo

Pues pues no se ._. hare mi mayor esfuerzo en esto :D Es mi primer fic y puues emmm no se, ya sabeeen se trataa de haceer lo mejorrr(: Este capituloo esta divididoo en doss partees asi qe ya sabennn ;D

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

Preparatoria Benkyō Suru.

Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban discutiendo en el pasillo de la escuela sobre algo relacionado con Koema. Era muy poco común verlos no peleando, parecía que para eso vivian, para gritarse el uno al otro.

En el momento en el que Yusuke alzó el brazó dispuesto totalmente a golpiar a Kuwabara, Kurama interrumpió.

-Hola chicos-su cálida voz era algo que relajaba a todos- Veo que pelean otra vez, y ahora que pasó?

-Es Yusuke!

-Es Kuwabara!

Dijeron los dos al unisono. Daban pena.

-Emmm bien, cual es la razón de la pelea?

-Mira Kurama, lo que pasa es que Koema mando a llamarnos. Pero el MUY inteligente de Yusuke se olvidó de preguntar para que!

-Pero Kuwabara, eso no es muy necesario-. Un punto para Kurama

-.....¬¬.....- Kuwabara le mando una mirada fulminante a Kurama

-VES! TE LO DIJE KUWABARA!- Grito Yusuke muy emocionado.

Kuwabara dijo algo entre dientes, y Kurama soltó una ligera sonrisa. Pero por dentro Kurama sabia que no habia mucho por lo que emocionarse pues habia una nueva mision y eso implicaba riesgos, pensaba que tal vez ese seria la peor temporada para morir pues desde hacia unos meses que el era el novio de Botan; aunque unas cuantas semana atras habia sentido algo muy raro en el ambiente, como si algo le indicara que algo malo o bueno pasaria, tenia un raro presentimiento. Habia decido a hablar sobre eso con Botan pero sabia que Botan era sensible y podria herir sus sentimientos y pensar otras cosas. Aunque ella llevaba varios dias preguntandole que le pasaba el habia logrado safarse de todas esa preguntas con un simple NADA.

Kurama continuaba hundido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por el pasillo mientras sus compañeros hablaban, de repente la sensación de raresa fue creciento, sus pensamientos se abrumaron en ese momento y sus ojos esmeralda se tornaron fríos, su cuerpo quedo rigido y palido, hacia un enorme esfuerzo por caminar y mantener la compostura, ademas agradecia enormemente que Botan no estuviera alli porque esta vez,.el no sabria que responderle. Pero aquel sentimiento brumoso duro,por mucho, unos 10 segundos que para el fueron eternos, pues unas palabras mencionadas lo hicieron reaccionar subitamente.

- Dicen que hay una chica nueva.-dijo Yusuke poniendo cara de pervertido.

- Yusuke, si Keiko te viera...- las palabras de Kuwabara se cortaron por una voz más hermosa.

- Una chica nueva? Quien?- la duda de Kurama era inpresindible.

- OTRO! si Botan...- nuevamente se vio obligado a dejar de culpar gente.

- Quien es? De donde viene o que?- la desesperacion empezo a inundar a Kurama

- Tranquilo Kurama, es solo una más en la escuela- Yusuke trato de tranquilizarlo,.Kurama fingio estar más tranquilo y siguio caminando

_No lo se Yusuke, si supieras que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, al menos eso creo. _No estaba muy seguro pero su pregunta era quien? quien podria ser aquella chica? Seria ella la que estuviera invadiendo sus pensamientos? Tal vez, pero el no lo sabia.

En eso momento las palabras se volvieron murmullos, murmullos de asombro, maravilla, envidia.,Kurama se unió a Yusuke y Kuwabara.

- Que pasa?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad tratando de lucir normal

- No lo se talvez es porque...-la voz de Yusuke se corto para abrila y quedarse viendo, aparentemente, un punto fijo. Kurama voltio a ver a Kuwabara y el estaba en la misma posicion viendo hacia el mismo lugar. Decidio voltiar. Una bella chica, de tez blanca cabello negro, alta, con una figura deseable para todos, una cara muy fina, labios rosados y ojos azules atraveso la puerta de entrada. De pronto, el raro sentimiento de Kurama desaparesió y una increible paz entró en el. Ese era su presensia? Una simple chica humana? No despedia ningun olor a demonio,y mucho menos poder alguno. Una simple e inocente humana.

-Quien es ella?- preguntó Yusuke

-La chica nueva talvez?- respondio Kuwabara con sarcasmo.

-......¬¬..............me refiero a como se llama?

-No lo se, hay que presentarnos cuando todos la dejen de mirar, aunque con esa belleza duda que dejen de hacerlo.-dijo Kuwabara con un tono de asombro al final.

_"Quien será?,.de donde vendra? es muy hermosa, no habia a ninguna humana tan bella,.espera Kurama, en que estas pensando, ya no eres un seductor como antes y ademas tienes una relasion con Botan, deja de de pensar en ella..........................no. Es imposible no pensar en ella, pero quien es?!"_

La chica siguio caminando, las miradas se fueron apartando poco a poco. Y Yusuke decicdio que era momento de ir y presentarse a ella justo cuando pasara por enfrente de ellos.

-Bien, hay que averiguar quien es!- dijo Yusuke con suma confianza.

-Yusuke, va a creer que eres un acosador,.CON NOVIA!- le culpó Kuwabara.

-OOOH VAMOS! No hace daño o si?

- Cierto!:'DDD- respodio alegremente Kuwabara- Kurama, vienes?

-Ahhhh- lo saco de sus pensamientos- si(:

Cuando la chica pasó delante de ellos, Yusuke comenzó a caminar dispuesto a ser el primero en dirigir la primera palabra. Pero alguien los detuvo al ponerse en frente.

-Esperen, no es buena idea- dijo de repente Kuwabara quien se habia parado justo delante de ellos.

- Pero que te sucede Kuwabara? No que era buena idea?- se quejó Yusuke- Porque ahora es mala idea?

- Escuchen lo que dicen aqui a lado- dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas, algo misteriosas. Las cuatro vestia de negro, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Los cuatro tenian las mismas facciones; altos, piel apiñonada y cabello azulado con ojos grises.

- ....Megumi Takahashi...- decía uno

-....su historial no es muy bueno...- le decia una chica a la otra.

-....ademas es mas fria que el propio hielo, no se lleva con nadie y es nueva en la ciudad...- le contestaba uno a otro

-...pero aun asi es muy bella, no veo la razon por la que debamos sorprendernos...- en ese comentario los cuatro ya intercambiaban ideas juntos.

-...cierto...-respondieron tres al unisono, dejando a uno como posible jefe del grupo.

Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara escucharon atentamente hasta que el grupo tomo camino a un aula. Kuwabara se voltio frente a ellos nuevamente.

- Lo vieron? mejor nos quedamos aqui como si nada-Kuwabar tenia miedo.

- AY Kuwabara! mira...aunque esta chica fuera un demonio del Makai, valdria la pena, solo mirala!- lo animó Yusuke.

- Yusuke, yo no creo que sea buena idea esto, concuerdo con Kuwabara, aunque esta chica no tiene absolutamente ni olor ni poder alguno.- Kurama aun sentia la abrumación que esa chica tan rara habia hecho desvanecer.- Tal vez sera mejor pensar solo en la nueva mision que Koema nos dejara.

- Si Yusuke-apoyo Kuwabara.

- Esta bien esta bien (:- No le quedaba mas remedio que ese, darse por vencido.

Los tres ignoraron a la chica como si nada, aunque el unico que no dejó de pensar en ella fue Kurama,,,"_Quien es ella? que sabian esas personas de ella? Megumi? Fria como el hielo...pero se ve muy amable..nueva en la ciudad,.como sabian ellos eso? la conoceran? Talvez mejor de eso para luego, la unica persona que de verdad me importa es Botan aunque odio mentirle,.pero aun asi tengo que averiguar quien es ella."_

* * *

**La narracion de esta parte del capitulo es por Megumi, solo para adentrarnos un poco más, o conocerla un poco más. Será lo unico narrado por ella (:**

Pasé por aquellas dos puertas enormes, trate de no ponerme nerviosa y concentrarme en lo que iba a hacer, lo cual simplemente era caminar.

Cuando entre, las voces y gritos que se escuchaban fuera del edificio se convirtieron en murmullos. Odio que la gente piense que esta en un mercado para criticar a los demas, pero siempre fui segura de mi misma, al menos desde los pocos años que puedo recordar.

Mire a mi alrededor, todos me miraban; unos con asombro, otros con envidia, algunos me miraban pervertidamente(no quiero saber lo que se estaban imaginando), otros me miraban con curiosidad, pero por las facciones similares que habia en sus rostros solo habia un pensamiento en ellos: Que bella es.

Yo era bonita, lo se, y no es por ser vanidosa pero esa era mi debilidad ante las cosas, mi belleza tenia un precio; era inteligente auditiva, lo que quiere decir que no importa lo que este haciendo mientras explican, yo escucho e inconcientemente queda grabado en mi; era un poco torpe y me distria con facilidad. Pero uno de los precios que yo suponia que tenia que ver con esa belleza, era mi falta de memoria. Yo no podia recordar nada, era frustrante. Lo unico que recordaba era haberme despertado en el Reikai con el cuerpo adolorido y unos hombres rodeandome, ellos me entrenaron, pero no contaba con la fuerza pero si con lo agilidad y flexibilidad, al ver que era inutil darme aunque sea un poco de fuerza para lo que sea, optaron por trabajar en mis dotes de agilidad y flexibilidad. Despues de eso me mandaron a una de las ciudades menos poblada de todo Japon para distraerme de todo mi entrenamiento. Mientras yo estaba en aquella pequeña ciudad comenzé a practicar magia blanca y negra en un libro, que segun, se habia encontrado en otro mundo, pero a juzgar por todo lo que decia; ese libro pertenecia al Makai. Durante los meses de mi entremiento los viejitos esos me habian hablado y enseñado acerca del Makai. Yo era una Reikai-Tantei que practicaba las magias ocultas del Makai. Sin embargo, en aquella pequeña ciudad no dure mucho más que cuatro meses para regresar al Reikai. Al llegar los viejitos(no se como se les pueda llamar) se reunieron conmigo para preguntarme acerca de esa magia rara que hacia, les enseñé. Pensaron que podia ser de gran utilidad para es Rey Koema; yo no tenia idea de quien era ese, sin embargo acepte poder ser de ayuda. Nunca lo he visto en persona pero a juzgar su el y su hijo son sumamente poderosos. Los viejitos decidieron enviarme a esta ciudad en la que, segun ellos, estan los más poderosos Reikai-Tantei's con los que trabajaria. Al escuchar eso de trabajar en equipo la idea se me hizo repugnante, y fue ahi cuando me di cuenta de que odiaba trabajar en equipo. Pero no me quedaba de más.

Segui caminando, muchos voltiaron, otros me miraban como si fuera la Diosa Venus en persona, me sentia bicho raro. Algo me llamó la atención en ese momento. Cuatro jovenes. Dos mujeres, dos hombres. Hablan y me miraban de reojo y a juzgar por su movimiento de labios hablaban de mi como si me conocieran. Por un momento me entró la esperanza de que ellos supieran quien era, puesto que mi nombre ni siquiera era real; yo lo habia inventado porque los viejios diario me presionaban. Aunque una noche mientras dormís soñe con un hombre, un señor de cabello plateado y ojos dorados que extendia su mano y gritaba "ALEX! NO!". Despues de es noche lo soñe diario ( aveces aun lo sueño), supuse que era como una señal o algo asi hasta que desifre que ese era mi verdadero nombre. Nunca lo mencione por miedo, pero bueno.

Las cuatro personas seguian hablan y lo que me impresionaba más era su aspecto, era identicos, como si fueran cuatrillizos o yo que se. A lado de ellos habia otro grupo pequeño de tres. Uno alto, robusto, de cabello naranja; otro de estatura mas pequeña que el de sus dos compañeros, complexion media y cabello negro; cuando voltie para ver al tercer integrante senti algo en el estomago, mis ideas y concentracion se revolvieron, era un joven un poco mas bajo que el primero de cabello naranja, delgado, de cabello rojo sangre y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Las ideas poco a poco se fueron ordenando. Los tres miraban de reojo al grupo de a lado como si con ello intentaran averiguar algo de mi. Las cuatro personas que vestian raro y de negro se fueron.

Pase delante de ellos.

Discretamente me miraron. Sus ojos eran de deleite, al menos de los ojos de dos de ellos. El pelirrojo me miro como si me conociera, como si fuera un familiar que ya habia muerto o algo asi. Pero jamas en mi vida lo habia visto. A la vez, sus ojos expresaron calma y tranquilidad. Pero los ojos de los tres expresaban curiosidad y miedo. Segui caminando.

"_Tu rostro refleja frialdad Meg"_

Una voz en mi mente interrumpio mi concentración.

"_Enserio? No me digas? Sabes que no me gusta esto" _Conteste dentro de mi para mi pequeño amigo Greym. El y yo nos comunicabamos telepaticamente estuvieramos donde estuvieramos, yo lo habia conocido en la pequeña ciudad como un tigre lastimado, pero luego comenzaba cada cinco minutos a cambiar de forma a otro animal. No se cual es su verdader forma. Nuestra comunicación era muy estrecha, si el queria podia ver y leer mis pensamientos y yo los de el, pero solo en ocasiones haciamos eso para no corromper con nuestra privacidad.

"_Lo se, pero al menos pon cara amigable, eres bonita, cierto, haz relucir esa belleza con una sonrisa" _Siempre sabia como animarme.

_"Greym, es que me siento rara"_

_"Tranquila, nada malo pasara"_

_"Ya se, pero me precupa la misión de ese dichoso Rey"_ Le tenia que mentir.

No me contesto, por lo cual supose que era un " No te preocupes mas ". Tome su consejo. Segui caminando y subi unas cuantas escalelaras para llegar al aula que me tocaba. Pregunte cual seria mi lugar, el timbre no habia sonado por lo cual, dentro del aula no habia nadie mas que el profesor, el cual se quedo anonadado cuando me vio entrar.

- Disculpe, soy la chica nueva, me llamo Megumi Takahashi- le dije amablemente al entrar.

- Eh.. mucho gusto señorita, mire ahi se va a sentar usted- me dijo señalando un lugar.

-Gracias señor...-no sabia su nombre.

- Kinomoto, sere tu profesor de lenguas- me dijo amablemente.

-Gracias- le volvi a repetir. Genial. Los asientos eran por parejas. Mi repugnancia hacia los trabajos en equipo crecia cada vez mas. El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos hicieron presencia. De repente vi aquel cabello rojizo. El chico de hace unos 10 minutos iba en mi clase, rogaba porque no se sentara a lado mio, mas bien esperaba que nadie se sentara a lado mio pero que va, hay cosas que son un poco inutiles e ironicas. El chico ese se sentaba en aquel lugar que daba al pasillo. _" Mala suerte"_ me dije a mi misma tratando de consolarme. Cuando se acercó senti una abrumasión enorme.

"_Que sucede?" _Me preguntó Greym, quien al parecer la abrumasion llego hasta el.

"_No lo se"_ No sabia nada en ese momento. Greym dejó de hablarme como si tratara de calmarse el tambien, tal vez asi era.

El chico se sentó mirandome, lo miré. En sus bellos ojos esmeraldas se reflejaba una tranquilidad enorme, mi abrumasión desapareció instantaneamente, se veia la pregunta en el rostro gentil del chico. No sabia si hablar o no, como si pensara que hablarme fuera un delito o algo asi. Greym no intervino en ningun momento en mis pensamientos. Cuando la desición llego a su rostro estuvo a punto de decir algo y el profesor Kinomoto le ganó la palabra.

-Bien chicos, como sabran, tenemos una nueva compañera, se llama Megumi Takahashi. Ya tendran tiempo de conocerla pero mientras hablemos acerca de la importancia que tiene saber varios idiomas.....- El señor Kinomoto era una persona alegre y se notaba que le entusiasmaba mucho al dar su clase. Yo por mi parte me distraje dibujando algo en mi libreta y pensando si el chico hermoso que estaba a lado mio me hablaria despues de clase. Mis pensamiento iban a la larga sin pensar en el presente y me sorprendió. Un pequeño papel se deslizó con la ayuda de una mano. Me quedé atónita un momento llena de sorpresa.

_"Meg, quita esa cara, asustaras al chico" _Me señaló Greym, y no dude en hacerle caso.

Mire el papel de nuevo y lo tome. Lo abrí y decía solo una palabra -HOLA!(:- _"Bien, y ahora que?" _no sabia que responderle asi que puse lo mismo pero con mis palabras. -HEY!(:- amaba la palabrita HEY, y nunca he sabido porque. Me regreso el papel -Asi que te llamas Megumi- su letra era hermosa, nunca habia visto una tan bonita. -Si(:- mis repuestas eran cortas. - Mucho gusto, se que no es la mejor manera de presentarme pero me llamo Suuichi Minamino-_ "Suuichi Minamino"_ pensé. - Mucho gusto(:- otr repusta corta. - Eres nueva en la ciudad?- pues tecnicamente si. -Si- respuesta corta. - Donde vivias?- en la ultima ciudad real fue Kioto. - En Kioto- corta. - Ah, si quieres yo te podria mostrar la ciudad(:- que amable era aquel chico. Pero y si tenia novia? Si, era muy guapo como para no tenerla, pero yo no venia a Tokyo por eso, venia por aquel Rey ese asi que me negé de manera educada. - Tal vez luego- -Esta bien(:- La clase transcurrió asi en silencio y sin papeles. Yo dibujaba y a veces el voltiaba de reojo para no distraerse con mis garabatos. Yo agradecia profundamente mi forma de inteligencia. El timbre sonó de nuevo. La primera clase habia terminado. El chico sentado a mi lado se volvió para mirarme y me dijo.

- No prestaste atención en ningun momento de la clase- su voz era hermosisima! no lo podia creer. Aunque el me estaba culpando yo sabia que si habia prestado atención.

- Es algo complicado- le respondi con la mejor cara que pude poner. Al parecer funcionó. Mi voz se escucho como campanillas apenas golpiadas por el viento. Yo amaba mi voz, la cual en ciertos casos se volvia seductora ante todo. Suuichi quedo atónito sin saber que hacer.

- Bueno, talvez luego me lo expliques, nos vemos luego, llegará tarde- La prisa lo mataba y la curiosidad igual. A mi me mataba que hubiera durado tan poco. Pero yo no podia socializar mucho, pues no me quedaría mucho tiempo en esta preparatoria, simplemente lo que durara la dichosa misión de Rey ese. Me sentí un poco desilucionada pero al instante me recuperé.

_" Lo dejaste sin hablar Meg, aunque el chico ya tiene novia"_ me culpó y explicó Greym

_"Leiste su mente?"_ Lo culpé

_"Solo simple curiosidad, aunque su rostro talvez reflejo mas de lo que pensó" _La verdad no me habia fijado muy bien en su rostro, solo en aquellas esmeraldas que decoraban esa hermosa figura.

_"Hahaha,.ay Greym. Tu sabes que solo estare aqui unos cuantos meses por mucho"_

_" Si, pero será algo divertido" _Greym reia.

Yo simplemente pensaba en aquel papel con la primera palabra que alguien humano me habia hablado, un simple y no complicado; Hola.

La vida era irónica y a mi me tocaba ir a otra aula con otra persona a lado mio, repugnante. Me tendria que acostumbrar. En especial por la misión pues si no me acostumbraba terminaria volviendome loca y psicotica. Segui caminando, no me quedaba mucho más que hacer que caminar y pensar.

* * *

Bien publico, eso fue todo, no hay más qe escribir(:


	2. Capituulo Dossss

Aquí otra vez(: Segundo capitulo(nunca he escrito más de uno) espero que les guste.

Recordemos que: YYH NO ME PERTENECE T.T

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**La narrativa del esta parte la hara Kurama, luego Megumi, la separacion esta marcada(:**

Camine hacia mi otra clase, no podía ser. No pude hacer una conversación normal como con otras personas. Al menos lo intente pero al oir su voz…quede paralizado. Era dulce, suave, como el bello cantar de una sirena. Sus ojos me distrajeron por un momento, un azul tan penetrante, un azul turquesa. Sus labios se movieron tan suavemente, eran rosados, tan bellos que instaban a besarlos. Su piel era nívea, blanca como la nieve y su cabello tan negro como la misma noche. Ella era como la estrella mas brillante y hermosa entre toda la noche…No…era humana.

Cuando entre al aula tenia la esperanza de una segunda oportunidad pero esta se desvaneció instantáneamente.

Yusuke se acercó a mi.

- Que te toco sentarte junta a ella en clase de lengua?- la emoción era evidente.

- Si

- Y hablaste con ella?- interasdo.

- Algo asi- no sabia si ese papel contaba como platica.

-Y bueno, averguaste algo?- se supone que el iba a investigar no?

- Viene de Kioto- solo eso sabia de ella

- Nada mas?- se notaba un poco decepcionado

- No, nada mas- eso era todo.

- Bueno- suspiró como si se diera por vencido- recibí un mensaje de Koema- continuó.

- Y bien?

- Bueno mas bien fue Botan la quien vino- me dijo haciendo un gesto – me dijo que te dijera lo mismo de siempre y luego me dijo lo de Koema.

- Hahahaha luego hablo con ella- Porque empezaba a olvidarme de ella?- que dijo de Koema?

- Celos? Hahaha esta bien no. Dijo que quiere vernos después de la escuela porque es algo importante y…ahí estará Botan- Botan…..

- Esta bien, entoces después de la escuela iremos, ya le avisron a Hiei?

- Si

-Y sabes de que se trata o algo?- me intrigaba saber

- Pues creo que es algo de un robo o algo asi que se realizó en el Reikai el problema es que tal vez haiga alguien nuevo- La ultima parte la dijo con cierta inseguridad.

- Alguien nuevo?- no entendía muy bien lo que me quería decir, pero nuevo? Ya habían muchas cosas nuevas últimamente. Botan se había vuelto mi novia en una cena que había realizado Genkai hacia unos meses atrás. Fue algo inesperado para todos, hasta para mi, pero de verdad sentía algo por esa chica de cabello azul y ojos rosas. El dulce, tierna, sentimental, era "perfecta" según yo en esos momentos. Esa noche se acercó a mi y…

Flash Back…(Narración de la autora)

-Kurama…-Botan sopesó mucho sus palabras antes de mencionarlas- tengo que hablar contigo.

Kurama se sorprendió al escuchar eso de la barquera del Reikai pero era su amiga asi que aceptó. Botan le pidió que salieran un momento del lugar para hablar un poco más a solas. Otra cosa que sorprendió mucho al chico. Al salir Botan se acercó a el, tanto que Kurama respiraba su aliento y viceversa. El se alejó para mantener la distancia un momento y no dar a malinterpretar nada. Pero por dentro sentía como latia su corazón desesperadamente. Botan sentía lo mismo, ella pensaba que el podía escuchar su corazón latiendo.

-Kurama…-su voz se le hizo melodiosa en ese momento. La luna brillaba y los ojos de Kurama resplandecían- yo.. te quiero decir que…- no logró terminar pues Kurama ya había unido sus labios con los de ella.

Botan no podía evitarlo el era lo que más quería, lo amaba de verdad y al parecer Kurama sentía lo mismo. 

Kurama rodeó a Botan con sus brazos y ella rodeó su cuello. Un beso apasionado de verdad.

Cuando su aliento se termino, se separon.

-Te amo- susurró Kurama y el besó comenzó donde había terminado.

Aquella misma noche se hicieron novios, cuando entraron nuevamente al lugar donde estaban los demás, se sorprendieron pues eso de Kurama y Botan nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera el mejor amigo de Kurama, Hiei ni la mejor amiga de Botan, Keiko. Hiei se indigno un tiempo con Kurama por el hecho pero se lo perdono.

-NO PUEDE SER!- gritó Yusuke al enterarse.

Nadie lo podía creer y después de eso todos comenzaron a decir que eran una linda pareja.

Fin del Flash Back…(Continua la narración de Kurama)

Fue tan extraño pero hermoso, ahora mi vida empezaba a revolverse. Muchas personas nuevas habían entrado en ellas y solo una de ellas conocía. Megumi. Esa chica era hermosa y jamás me cansaria de decirlo pero no podía tener nada con ella. Nunca pude tener una relación formal con una humana, lo más cercano fue Maya, ella significaba mucho para mi, pero se mudo y no se donde esta ahora, aveces nos comunicamos cuando ella se acuerda de mi existencia o cuando yo me acuerdo de la de ella. La razón de mi poco relación con las humanas era que ahora que ya tenia edad para hacer lo que se me pegara en gana, edad que tenia desde hace un par de años, mi verdadero poder empezó a tomar forma con Suuichi Minamino y podía matar a cualquier humana. Botan no era humana, y por lo que ella me había contado solo era un alma por lo cual jamás habíamos llegado mas halla de besos. Pero esa chica Megumi…jamás podría estar junto a ella. Comenzé a hacer varios planes, varios futuros y de momento recordé…

"_Hey! Kurama..en que piensas? Ahora tienes una relación con Botan, no es momento para que te pongas a pensar en que haras con Megumi. Y además concentraté en tu clase" _Me gustaba como me regañaba mi yo interior, siempre tenia la razón.

La clase continuó y sinceramente mi mente solo vagabundeaba por esa chica y por la próxima persona que conoceríamos esa misma tarde.

Nunca había entendí el concepto de cambios para los humanos, yo era un demonio, ahora odiaba mi frió y vulgar pasado. Seducía a cualquiera con tal de tener lo que quería. Mata a cualquiera para obtener mis caprichos hasta que mi meta fue lograr ser el tercer rey del Makai. Meta que duró solo unos pocos meses después de haber dejado ciego a Yomi me di cuenta que el deseo era de el y no mio. Para ese entonces yo valoraba un poco más la vida que cualquier otra cosa. La muerte de Kuorune siempre me afectó y atormentó. El sacrificó su vida para salvar nuestro robo. Queria que yo huyera para que su muerte al menos no fuera en vano. No se porque rayos no le hice caso, pero a veces pienso que si no lo hubiera hecho caso tal vez no estaría aquí, en este momento.

Yo había adoptado las costumbres humanas. Habia dejado a Youko un tanto atrás. No me podía mentir, y eso lo descubri el dia que luché contra Shigure. Mi personalidad de Youko había cambiado, era muchísimo más humano que antes. Aunque hubieron personas que me cambiaron mucho en el Makai siendo yo Youko. Como Kuorune, nunca lo olvidera, Yomi, fue más leal que cualquiera después de Kuorune pero su ambición lo llevó a su fin, y… me costaba superar aquel nombre, pero me hacia feliz saber que vivía. Mi compañera que seguro ya era feliz con algún otro demonio. Artemis. Alguien como yo,.Youko Artemis. Alex. No lo podría olvidar nunca. Era como una humana, igual de frágil. La podía matar y siempre tuve ese temor a veces sentía que era mejor que yo me fuera, siempre lo pensé pero fui totalmente incapaz, ella me había enseñado que era el amor, el cariño y el afecto. Sin embargo, un dia me tuve que ir. Si no moriría. Y era lo que menos quería. Yo quería sobrevivir para asi estar con ella. Ahora como humano aveces pienso en volver al Makai y asegurarme que ella este bien. El único recuerdo que tengo de ella, al igual que Kuorune, solo es un collar, solo que cuando este brilla es que esta completamente bien. Hacia unos cuantos años que lo había encontrado, me costaba creerlo pero brillaba. Era la luz en el túnel en ese momento. Estaba viva.

Todos estos recuerdos fueron fugacez. Yusuke me interrumpió.

-HEY! Kurama! La tierra te esta llamando sabes?- me dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ehhh, lo siento, que me decias?- estaba totalmente atontado.

-Parece que alguien esta pensando de más, dije que no se, pero que esperaba que fuera una chica como esa Megumi- Otra vez Megumi

-Ahhh,Yusuke, no todo se trata de chicas sabes?- le dijo culpándolo

-Shhhh, nadie sabe nada- me guiñó el ojo y se fue a sentar. Yo lo segui. Mi asiento estaba a unos cuantos del suyo. A veces las clase eran horribles e interminables.

Tan pronto comenzó la clase me volví a sumir en mis pensamientos.

Alex. Yo la amaba, pero tal vez ella ya era feliz, después de todo ya había pasado casi 18 años. No lo podía olvidar, sin embargo su recuerdo se me hacia amargo y difícil de digerir. Ahora yo tenia a Botan. Pero…Alex era ideal. Y aquel dia…estúpido cazador. Nos íbamos a casar. Tratar de formar una familia, pero aquel cazador, ese dia. Nunca supe nada más de ella, y a pesar del los cuantos meses que pase en el Makai no quizé salir a buscarla, me dolería verla con alguien más aunque me haría feliz saber que era feliz.

De repente pensé en Megumi, su mirada, no era fría.

No sabia muy bien que pensar. Asi pasaron las tres siguientes clases y llegue a la conclusión de que la única clase que compartiría con ella seria la de lenguas e idiomas. Me desepcione un poco. Sonó el timbre.

Hora de comer. Me reuniría con los chicos y tratria de escapar de mi club de fans. Pero lo que más esperaba era que entre tanta gente pudira ver a Megumi, porque no importa donde quisiera ir a comer, ya sea en la azotea, el patio, el pasillo, que más se yo; tendría que ir a la cafetería, todos iban por comida, amenos que ella fuera anoréxica. Y tal vez no lo podía dudar pues su cuerpo se veía demasiado frágil y menudo.

Sali del salón. Aquella chispa de esperanza se volvió a encender. Camine decidido. Hasta llegar a las dos grandes puertas y abrirlas. Mucha gente. De inmediato logré ver a Yusuke y a Kuwabara. Me reuni con ellos y de reojo fue buscándola discretamente.

"_Tal vez haiga que cambiar un poco"_

Mi sentimiento egoísta apareció. No. Imposible, yo ya no era egoísta, pero como y porque? Algo en mi estaba cambiando.

* * *

**Esta es la última y definitivamente la ultima! xD de la narracion de Megumi, talvez luego vuelva a aparecer, pero por mientras dejemos todo en manos de Kurama(despues de este tramo del capitulo)**

Bien, sentía que mi cerebro no daba para más. Que los maestros de allí solo sabían hablar? Sofocante. Deseaba por lo menos cinco minutos sin escuchar a nadie, y sabia que tal vez ahora tendría la oportunidad.

Toda la gente se acumulaba en los pasillos hablando de cosas poco importantes para mi, que si ya habían comprado esto o aquello, que si ya habían visto a fulana o a fulano, que se ya tenían la tarea de tal hora, y el comentario más importante del dia... si ya habían visto a la chica nueva. Aparentemente nadie se daba cuenta de que si yo era humana o no. Cosa que ni yo sabia, no era que me molestase pero era traumatizante pensar que en mi había algo intrigante, cuando la verdad era que ni yo sabia quien era. Lo único que confirmaba mi teoría de mi verdadero nombre era un collar. Un collar que había encontrado hacia un par de semanas cuando empacaba mis cosas de mi habitación del Reikai para venirme al Ningnkai. En una pequeña caja de madera, con un símbolo en forma de rosa tallado a mano y barnizado, un pequeño collar se hallaba en el interior, el cual era de terciopelo rojo. El collar era de plata con algunos acabados en oro. Colgaba de un desnivel dentro de la caja. En el centro de la cadena había un pequeño dije. YA. Las tres Y y A. Unidas. En la esquina superior izquierda de la Y había un diamante diminuto al igual que en la esquina posterior derecha de la A.

Me sorprendió mucho encontrar el collar y yo suponía que la A tenia algo que ver con el Alex. Aun dudaba de eso. El collar era muy fino y a juzgar, demasiado caro. Y la pregunta era…porque tenia yo un objeto tan caro? No lo se.

Camine hasta las puertas de la cafetería. Me sentí un poco incomoda en el momento pues detrás de mi había un grupo muy grande de chicos que me miraban con la expectativa de que yo los mirara, cosa que no pasaría. Abri las puertas. Mire a los lados. GENTE! AUXILIO! Muchisima gente, demasiada para ser verdad. Comenzaba a detestar mas a la gente, talvez era porque ellos eran Ningen's , no lo se, pero la idea de estar entre un monton de gente, trabajar en equipo, sentarme justo a lado de alguien; ideas que realmente detestaba. No tenia mucha hambre, casi no comia durante el dia. Habia muchas veces en las que la falta de comida mi cuerpo las resentía, pues me enfermaba a menudo o sufria de mareos. Creo que tenia un desorden alimenticio o algo parecido. Nunca me puse a pensar en lo bien o mal que comía. Y esta vez no seria la excepción me veria obligada a saltarme esa comida, solo de ver a la gente me daba nauseas.

"_Debes comer"_ Greym siempre me regañaba en esos momentos, el era algo asi como mi conciencia, y a veces me desagradaba pero en el fondo el siempre tenia la razón. Suspiré al pensar que no me dejaría de insistir hasta que algo entrara a mi organismo. No me quedo opción. Tuve que caminar hasta la larga fila que había para buscar al menos un pedazo de pan. Greym me felicitaba, decía que mi alimentación mejoraría.

La fila desapareció de la nada. Donde? Que? Como? Cuando? La gente se hizo a un lado. Maldecía. Como podían darle tanta importancia a alguien como yo? No lo se, tal vez todos en aquella escuela estaban mal de la cabeza. Pero en ese momento me acorde del chico ese, Suuichi. Tal vez hubiera huido al final, pero se atrevió a lo que los demás no se atrevían, a presentarse. Me sentí aliviada ante aquel pensamiento y camine siguiéndole la corriente a todos. Y efectivamente solo tomé un pequeño paquete de galletas y un Té y me fui discretamente del lugar. Salí de la cafetería, definitivamente no era un lugar del todo seguro para mi.

Ahora tenía que pensar un poco más.

El señor ese Koema me había citado para hoy después de la escuela. Pero yo aun en la escuela no había visto aun a los Tantei. Y si los había visto no los reconocí. Por algo el Reikai solo elige humanos con un alto poder espiritual, pero yo no sabia si era humana o no, pero definitivamente no poseía cualquier poder espiritual. Debido a eso, no sabia en que podía ayudar yo.

Sali al patio de la escuela, estaba casi vació. Supuse que todos al verme salir saldrían después de mi, asi que antes de que eso pasara camine hacia la parte trasera de la escuela. Vació. Habian muchos arboles y apenas los rayos del sol entraban. En uno de los arboles había un cartel que decía…Prohibido el paso.

_Nadie puede entrar? Que bien! Estare sola y en silencio por algunos momentos._

_No creo que sea buena idea Meg_

_No me digas que tienes miedo Greym?_

_No es miedo._

En ese momento Greym salió de mi bolso y se transformo en un tigre. Normalmente siempre usaba esa forma, el pensaba que esa era su verdadera forma pues se sentí mucho más cómodo en ella que en otras.

_No es buena idea Alex._ Sonreí para mis adentros al escuchar aquel nombre.

_Ja. Al fin? _Lo miré sarcásticamente. Tenia la cara de un tigre fiero apunto de atacar a su presa._ Vamos! No pasara nada, lo prometo. Además los humanos siempre ponen ese tipo de letreros._ Intente convencerlo. No me salió muy bien pero lo logre bajo ciertas condiciones.

_Esta bien, pero a la primer señal de algo malo nos vamos, de acuerdo?_

_Bieeen!(:_

Me sorprendí que cediera. Caminos y nos adentramos en aquel aparente bosque. Un poco más lejos de aquel árbol con el letrero habían mas arboles. Eran más de los que una escuela debe tener, supongo. Mire a mi alrededor. Sombras y rayos de luz. Todo se veía muy pacífico asi que en el pie de un árbol me senté. Me acomodé y cerre los ojos. Me pregunte que estaría haciendo la gente fuera de aquel pequeño bosque. Tal vez unos estuvieran buscándome como locos, otros quizá un poco más discretamente y rogaba por que hubieran algunos a los que no les interesara mi existencia allí. Empecé a imaginarme a ese dichoso Rey Koema que exactamente me habían dicho era un príncipe, puesto que su padre aun no había muerto. No logré imaginármelo. Para mi era tan difícil imaginarme a la gente. Tampoco me podía imaginar a los Tantei, pero por lo que había oído eran muy poderosos, sus nombre ya me los habían mencionado. El líder del grupo era un tal Yusuke, luego venia un humano, al igual que el primero, Kuwabara, después venia un dichoso Kurama, el nombre de este me sonaba pero no tenia ni idea, y por ultimo Hiei. Cuatro tipos de los que yo no tenia ni idea. Me traté de imaginar a esas cuatro personas sin mucha suerte. Sorprendentemente cuando me imaginaba alguno de ellos la imagen del chico de cabello rojizo vino a mi mente. Suuichi. Se veía que era un tipo amable, cabelleroso y demás. Y después de todos esos alagos venia el mas importante, era guapo en exceso. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran tan profundos pero tan cerrados a la vez. El chico era como un enigma.

Me vi sacada de mis pensamientos cuando Greym rugió.

_Grrrrrrr_ Abrí los ojos y Grem estaba en posición de ataque justo enfrente de mi.

_Que pasa?_

_Alguien se acerca, es mejor que nos vayamos._

_Cuanto tiempo ya pasamos aquí?_

_Unos 25 minutos._

_Veinte cinco?!?!?! Por que no me despertaste!?_

_Estabas durmiendo?_

_No pero…_

_Ya, calla, vamos que este lugar no me inspira mucha confianza._

Instantáneamente le hice caso. Me levanté y caminos hasta el final y principio del bosque. Greym siempre a la defensiva. No sabia que era lo que el le veía de malo a ese lugar. Yo lo había encontrado muy relajante y pacífico, no entendía a que le tenia miedo. Pero que va, luego le preguntaría a alguien porque tenían prohibido el paso en aquella zona.

Justo en ese instante, la campana sonó. Entre a la escuela y llegué hasta el aula que me tocaba. Así pasaron las horas que quedaban y la presión de conocer a los Tantei y a Koema me causaban repugnancia. Yo trabajando en equipo? Haha! Era un chiste digno de contarse. Las horas pasaron un poco más rápido de lo normal. Al sonar la ultima hora sabia que debería de ir a casa.

Caminé y Greym me recordaba que el estaría allí por cualquier cosa, mientras yo rogaba por ir sola.

_No no y no._

_Por favor Greym!_

_Mmmmmmm, lo decidiré en un rato._

_Greym, ya puede ser auto dependiente, me puedo cuidar a mi misma!_

_Esta bien! Pero cualquier cosa me llamas._

Si! Lo había logrado. Me daba un poco de miedo pero que mas daba. Contaba con la idea de que se arrepintieran de pedir mi ayuda.

Me metí en la casa y Greym tomo su "verdadera" forma. Me metí a bañar para relajarme un poco. Me vestido con lo que sea, el problema estaba en que yo poseía dinero excesivo y ropa de la ultima moda, asi que me dos tanks, una roja y otra azul y por encima, un vestido de tirantes amarillo, por abajo unos leggins negros y de zapatos unas gladiadoras azules. No sabia ponerme nada menos hostentoso.

_Bonito vestido(:_

_Gracias_

_Suerte ALEX!_

_Ya veras que nos acostumbraremos ;D_

Sali de la casa con un pequeño nudo en el estomago, mire la pulsera que me habían dado para poder llegar hasta el Reikai. La mire una y otra vez algo indecisa, que pasaba si los tipos me mataban al verme? Lo se, estaba exagerando pero podía ser una probabilidad. Deje de pensar en lo que iba o no a pasar y toque la pulsera justo en un tipo botón para encender algo, pero que en realidad era una perla incrustada. De repente una fuerza extraña rodeó todo mi alrededor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo ya estaba ante unas puertas enormes. Supuse que ese era el castillo del Reikai y ahí debería de ser la supuesta reunión.

Toqué y un señor de rara vestimenta me abrió la enorme puerta, me pregunté si aquella puerta no pesaba por la manera tan sencilla en que la abrió pero al cerrarla hizo un sonido horrible en el cual entendí que jamás me gustaría saber la respuesta a mi pregunta. Cuando entre vi un enorme pasillo rodeado por columnas a los lados y entre cada espacio había una puerta, habían demasiadas puertas. Agradecí que los señores que me enseñaron no vivieran ahí, si no en un castillo más pequeño pero casi igual de importante que ese, nunca me habían dicho porque.

-Por aquí señorita- me dijo el aquel señor señalándome un camino- llegaremos un poco más atrás, ahí entraremos y abriremos dos puertas más. En el tercer salón no hay nada solo una puerta, en esa puerta se encuentra la sala de reuniones del Sr. Koenma Jr. Cuando usted escuche su nombre saldrá. Si no escucha bien, hay una pequeña ventanita donde se puede ver y escuchar. Suerte.

-Espere- comencé a confundirme un poco- no dijo que iríamos?

-Lo siento señorita pero tendrá que ir sola, no tengo permitido pasar

- Ah Bien, gracias- me decepcione al saber que tendría que presentarme totalmente sola, si, definitivamente no tendría sentido alguno pensar que todo eso se cancelaria.

-De nada, cualquier cosa que necesite me llama- como se supone que lo llamaría en ese lugar tan grande? No le iba a preguntar eso asi mejor permanecí callada. Sabia que en ese momento mi rostro no reflejaba nada. Estaba seria. Porque era tan difícil hacerme sonreir?

Llegamos hasta la puerta y entré. Despues de esa hubo otra más y luego otra más. Y ahí estaba. El salón vacio con una puerta grande que iba de piso a techo. Escuchaba unas voces que al parecer estaban discutiendo. No sabia el ese Koema sabia que yo era una chica pero al escuchar una voz que grito… UNA CHICA?! KOEMA TE HAS VUELTO IDIOTA O QUE?! Supuse que se trataba de mi. La reacción de aquel chico me molesto un poco pero luego me dio igual. Me dio curiosidad ver de quien eran aquellas voces. Vi el pequeño hueco, la pequeña ventanita de la que me había hablado el señor. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y en este caso yo era el gato. Abri la rendija. Me puse de puntillas para poder ver mejor. Era una enorme sala y justo en medio había un escritorio en el cual estaba sentado un bebe-niño con un chupon en la boca y por el Jr. en su gorra confirme que ese era el dichoso Koenma, casi me hecho a reir; un simple niño. Despues volvi mi mirada hacia un chico que llevaba justo el uniforme de mi escuela. Eso ciertamente fue sorprendente porque en la mañana yo ya lo había visto. El chico gritaba como loco. No quería aceptar que una chica fuera a trabajar en su grupo, por como lo llamó Koenma supe que el era Yusuke. Despues había otro más que era otro de mi escuela, el chico de cabello anaranjado que igual gritaba ante la idea, su nombre era Kuwabara. En una de las paredes estaba un chico de estatura, con una cinta en la cabeza y vestido de negro. Kuwabara le pedia a gritos que dijera algo, aunque igualmente se veía incomodo con la idea. Su nombre; Hiei. Al mirar hacía la persona que estaba sentada en una de las sillas casi me da un paro cardiaco. Suuichi estaba ahí. Me sentí desilusionada, aquel chico era un Tantei, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda solo reflejaban tranquilidad. Todo me comenzó a dar vueltas, perdi el equilibrio y me apoye contra la pared respirando muy forzadamente. Las preguntas comenzaron a surgir; el sabia quien era yo? Sabia que yo iba a trabajar con ellos y por eso me había "hablado"? Porque? Cuando? La preguntas se englobaron en mi cabeza.

_No se, que pasa? Porque me siento asi?_ ESA! Esa era la pregunta correcta, que tenia que ver el conmigo para que yo me sintiera asi._ Tengo que irme YA!._

Atrevese las tres puertas sin querer ver atrás, traté de correr pero al instante me sentía mareada, asi que sali a paso rápido.

_No puede ser, entoces eso significa que el es…Kurama. Pero y porque se hace llamar Suuichi? Mañana creo que me toca a primera hora lenguas asi que tengo que averiguar de el y los demás._ Listo, mi plan ya estaba hecho y solo rogaba con que funcionara.

Porque cambiarse el nombre? Al menos yo no recordaba el mio, no completo, solo una parte recordaba…Alex.

Volvi a tocar la pulsera y la fuerza volvió a aparecer a mi alrededor. Al instante estuve en casa. Greym se sorprendió al ver que llegaba tan pronto.

_Que pasó?_ Su preocupación nadie la podía negar, era indiscutible.

Me ahorre todos los pensamientos y se lo mostre con simples imágenes. Me encerre en mi habitación, que más podía hacer? Ponerme a cocinar? Ni siquiera sabia cocinar! Greym me dejo con mis pensamientos unas horas.

_Hey, vamos, mañana les podras sacar todo!_

_Desde cuando piensas malvadamente?_

_Eso es pensar en el bien personal. Vamos!_

_Esta bien, aunque no entiendo porque ese chico me afecta tanto_

_Ni yo, tal vez eso luego lo averiguaremos. _

El sueño me estaba matando, asi que me volvi a bañar y me dormi. Hundida en mis pensamientos que parecían no tener fin, y todos iban hacia la misma dirección, Suuichi.

**

* * *

**

Listo! Mi segundo Capitulo(: Disfrutenlo mucho! por cierto hare un fic de Yue (CCS) :D sqe el tipo es guapo xD


	3. Capittulo Trrres

Hey! Leyentes, mucho gusto(: Hoy verán como se termina lo de Kurama y Botan ¬¬ xD lean(: Y nuevamente YuYuHakusho NO me pertenece u.u que trágica es la vida x'D

* * *

**Capitulo Tres**

**Ahora si, todo en manos de Kurama xD**

Koemna nos explicaba que tendrías una nueva misión…

-Chicos, pues como saben, hay una nueva misión para los Tantei. Esta se trata del Makai. Sabemos que el Reikai no acostumbra meterse en esos rumbos pero varias personas del aquí se han visto inplicadas, por lo que nosotros creemos, con un demonio. Este demonio tiene mucha fuerza y se escapa con gran rapidez, no hemos podido dar con el y la mayoría de nuestros Tanteis ha desaparecido. Confio en ustedes para esto.

-Que clase de poderes tiene ese demonio?- la voz de Yusuke sonaba muy confiada, parecía que el creía que podía vencer todo.

-Yusuke, no se trata de perder o ganar, no sabemos que clase de poder tiene, solo sabemos que es demasiado poderoso.- Koema se escuchaba realmente preocupado por aquel hecho.

-Ja! Dinos a donde ir y allí iremos y lo mataremos-Yusuke no era el único que actuaba con mucha confianza, Kuwabara igual.

-Cállense par de idiotas- la rudeza de las palabras eran inevitables, a Hiei le hartaba la gente que se comportaba asi- ni siquiera saben a que tipo de peligro se enfrentan.

Kuwabara se le lanzó encima, Hiei esquivo el ataque.

-Enano estúpido- se quejó Kuwabara, no había dia que esos dos no se insultaran, a veces resultaba algo divertido. Sonrei para mis adentros. Seguía sentado en una de esas comodas sillas de la habitación. Teniamos que ser precavidos en esta nueva misión si no queríamos terminar como los otros. Bueno, yo sabia que podía escapar, pero y los demás? Nunca volveria a cometer ese grave error.

-Koenma…-me trave al tratar de hacer mi pregunta.

-Si Kurama?- se volvió hacia mi. Desde que habíamos llegado, yo no había mencionado nada.

-Que tan rápido puede que sea?- si, esa era mi pregunta. Su velocidad era lo que me interesaba.

-Pues mucho, más de lo que se imaginan. De hecho decidimos llamarlos a ustedes por ha venido a robar aquí al castillo.

-Y…?- que habría pasado? Se le había escapado? Eso era técnicamente imposible, necesitabas de siglos de experiencia para lograr hacer eso, yo lo había hecho ya un par de veces. Pero en ese caso, eso significaba solo una cosa.

-Escapo, no lo pudimos alcanzar cuando todos los guardias cubrieron todo, el ya había escapado.

-Pero si lo guardias son muy veloces.

-Lo se, para que se den una idea de cuán rápido es, cuando los guardias llegaron, la alarma apenas había sonado 6 segundos.

Ese tipo tenia siglos de experiencia, era eso o le robaba poderes a alguien o hasta quizá usaba magia.

-Koenma, 6 segundos, tu crees que somos tan rapidos?!?!?!- el volcán de Yusuke empezaba a querer hacer erupción.

- Todos ustedes no, pero…- Koenma interrumpió sus palabras para fijar los ojos en mi,"_ que no lo diga, que no lo diga que no lo diga", _rogaba que no fuera decir lo que estaba pensando.

-Pero que Koenma?- al parecer Yusuke no se había dado cuenta de que el me miraba, por otro lado Hiei y Kuwabara seguin insultándose y golpiandose.

-Pero Kurama es más rápido de lo que creen- Genial, tenia que decirlo? Todos me miraron, Kuwabara y Hiei dejaron de pelearse y junto con Yusuke abrieron los ojos como platos.

-QUE?!?!- Hasta Hiei estaba sorprendido de aquello.

-Kurama, explicales tu- solo eso me faltaba en aquel momento, que a mi me tocara explicar por que el decía eso.

-Bueno, es que yo, yo…-no sabia como lo tomarian- yo he robado más de una docena de veces ha este castillo- Listo, no había más que decir.

-QUE?!?!?! Kurama?!?! Y has logrado escapar?!?!- Kuwabara fue el único que logró sacar las palabras.

-Emmm si- no sabia como responder bien a todo eso. Era cierto, yo había robado demasiadas veces al Reikai, sin embargo mi expediente estaba casi vació debido a que nunca podían lograr verme o yo escapaba demasiado rápido y no sabían ni quien había sido. Koenma lo sabia gracias a que alguien llamada Botan se lo había dicho y motivo por el cual Koenma decició llamarnos a todos, tal vez pensaba que juntos seriamos más fuertes. _Serian solo un estorbo para mi._ Youko. Otra vez comenzaba a pensar como Youko, odiaba esa parte fría de mi, pero sabia controrarla y no entendía por que ahora no podía.

Koenma les explicó todo, al menos hasta donde Botan había llegado, ciertamente yo había evitado algunos detalles. Despues de que todos se calmaran Koenma fue al grano.

-Bueno, yo…no es lo único por lo que los llame hasta aquí chicos- se oia algo nervioso- Kurama…he pensado en que si tal vez tu no pudieras solo…- me estaba dejando todo el trabajo sucio a mi?- te he conseguido a alguien que te pueda ayudar, es igual de veloz que tu, o al menos eso me han dicho.

-Como que te han dicho?- no pude evitarlo.

-Es que veras, yo no se quien es, esa persona fue entrenada en el otro castillo. Tiene una agilidad increíble según los maestros.

-Es un inexperto en esto cierto?

-Inexperta- me corrigió. En ese momento se me estrujo el estomago. Tenia años que yo no trabaja con una mujer. No desde…evite el pensamiento, me causaba un gran dolor solo de pensarlo. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, últimamente pensaba mucho en eso, era como si fuera ayer que paso.

-UNA MUJER?!- El volcán Yusuke explotó- estas loco Koenma?! Que piensas? Que vamos a trabajar con una mujer? Con una mujer?!?!?!

-Si, eso es exactamente lo que pienso Yusuke- Koenma se escuchaba muy seguro de lo que decía- ella es casi igual de rápida que Kurama, será de mucha ayuda.

-Pero si ni siquiera la coneces!!!!!!!!- al parecer Yusuke se negaba rotundamente a trabajar con otra persona, en especial una mujer inexperta.

-Lo se Yusuke, pero sus maestros dicen que es muy buena, además ella llegó a ellos.

-Como que ella llegó a ellos?- eso era raro, normalmente todos las personas que quieren ser entrenadas para ser Tantei vienen a este castillo, no al otro.

-Si, no se exactamente como, eso se lo tendrían que preguntar a sus maestros luego, pero ahora hay que conocerla…-se hizo una larga pausa, Yusuke sacaba humo por todos lados y Hiei y Kuwabara acababan de terminar de discutir- …cabe aclarar que no se su nombre señorita o señora- dijo Koenma hablando hacia una puerta. No tuvo respuesta alguna.

-Que se supone que debe de pasar?- preguntó Kuwabara con ingenuidad y sarcasmo.

- Se supone que ella debe estar allá ¬¬

-Koenma pues no veo que alguien salga de allí y tampoco escucho pasos ni nada- Hiei decía la verdad, aparentemente en aquel salón detrás de la puerta, no había nadie.

-Imposible, se supone que la había citado para después de la escuela-_ "ESCUELA?!?!"_ que rápido estaba pensando últimamente, el momento en el que se me ocurrió que la única persona nueva que conocía en la escuela, suponiendo que fuera en la que íbamos era…_"Megumi…no, imposible, no se sentía ningún poder espiritual ni algo que se le paresca, es imposible que sea ella"_ corté mis pensamientos para comprobarlo.

-En que escuela?- Koenma ya tenia un teléfono en las manos y marcaba un numero

-No lo se- _"Claro, que gran ayuda"_ pensé con algo de sarcasmo. Al parecer Koenma no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era. Habló por el teléfono rápido y claro, al momento un señor entró por la puerta.

-Que sucede señor Koenma?- el señor parecía algo preocupado. Todos nos volvimos para verlo.

-Sachi, donde esta la chica?- dijo Koenma con cara de "te golpeare".

-Emm,debe estar aquí señor, con ustedes.

-Pues no esta! Le dijiste que entrara allí?- dijo Koenma señalando la otra puerta.

-Si claro, yo mismo vi que entrara- la duda se reflejo en la cara de Koenma, se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta puerta, la cual al abrir dejo ver un salón totalmente vació.

-DONDE ESTA??!?!?!- Grito Sachi quien estaba realmente sorprendido.

- No lo se, vuélvanla a llamar, quiero que mañana por la noche este aquí…-hizo una pausa meditativa- y ustedes también!- el grito sobresaltó a Kuwabara, Yusuke y Hiei. Yo ya me lo esperaba pero estaba más pendiente de otras cosas. Megumi. Era increíble imaginar a esa chica tan frágil y humana escapando de un monstruo. Me causaba escalofríos._ "Porque me preocupo por una chica que apenas conozco? Porque?"_ aquella duda me mataba, sentía la enorma necesidad de protegerla a como diera lugar si ella formaba parte de esto. Cuando me di cuenta de esto, sabia que no podía seguir fingiendo más. Botan. _"Siento mucho lo que voy a hacer"_

Salimos de la habitación, al instante Yusuke y Kuwabara regresaron al mundo humano y Hiei al Makai. Yo me quede ahí, esperando. No tuve que esperar mucho pues Botan ensegui llegó corriendo a abrazarme. Por primera vez sentí ese abrazó incomodo, ella lo noto y me solto enseguida.

-que te ocurre Kurama?- se escuchaba algo precupada y a mi me seria difícil acabar con todo eso, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

-Botan, podemos salir a caminar un momento- con mi mejor sonrisa no falsa la convenci. Salimos y nos fuimos al Mundo humano, uno de los bosques mas escondidos, no era el más bonito pero era tranquilo.

-Bien, dime- creo que ella pensaba que mis noticias iban a ser buenas por la cara que puso cuando me dijo que le diga. Me solté de su mano, notó que no era una buena señal.

-Botan, mira, yo se que esto ha sido lindo y demás, y significas mucho para mi y lo sabes- no sabia otra manera menos dolorosa para decírselo, su expresión era angustiosa- pero…

-Cortamos?- las lagrimas casi caian de sus ojos cuando completo mi frase. No sabia que decirle asi que me quede callado- Yo sabia que esto iba a ocurrir,yo no soy buena para ti y además casi nunca estamos junto y somos muy diferentes-las palabras eran atropelladas. Yo no podía seguir con eso.

-Botan…- se calló- desde hace unas semana yo te he ocultado muchas cosas, porque me es imposible decírtelas, me he sentido algo incomodo por ese hecho y creo que es lo mejor- tal vez funcionaria, pero Botan era algo insistente.

-Pues dime! Tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi- tenia una pequeña esperanza de que ella se diera por vencida.

-De verdad Botan, es lo mejor para los dos- y en efecto lo era pues antes de mi estaba Koenma y yo lo sabia por la manera en que ella aun lo miraba a el. Comprendió el significado de mis palabras y por un instante lo pensó hasta que entendió que lo mejor era que termináramos. Me abrazó como un amigo abraza a otro. Sonrio y me dijo- buena suerte Kurama- definitivamente ella pensaba otras cosas pero me alegraba que no se hubiera puesto a llorar. Desapareció llendose en su remo con una enorme sonrisa. Yo mientras tanto regresé a casa.

Me tumbé en la cama y me puse a pensar en la chica que no se había presentado hoy, la chica con la que trabajaríamos esta vez. Pensé en Megumi. _"Si es ella…"_ me entro una oleada de preocupación. Trabajar con una mujer. Mis recuerdos cobraron vida en ese momento.

FlashBack de Kurama

Estaba en robo.

Corria lo más que mis patas podían para llegar a mi trofeo. Un hermoso anillo que según me habían dicho tenia poderes inalcanzables. Habia dejado a mi bando por otro lado, ellos no sabían que yo estaba robando en ese momento. Se pasaban de las dos de la mañana y por lo que más temia era el Sol aunque la Luna estuviera justo en el centro del cielo. Faltaban al menos unas cuatro horas para que amaneciera.

El castillo era enorme y en el corazón de este se encontraba el anillo. Escuche unos pasos detrás de mi, por momentos aparecían y desaparecían, pero siempre detrás de mi. Me tope con unos guardias que me distrajeron un poco. Los pasos no los volvi a escuchar.

Al llegar a la sala, estaba completamente oscura, no había trampas ni nada. Se me hizo algo extraño aquel hecho pero no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad asi. Y si alguien venia, había una ventana que dejaba entrar unos cuantos rayos de la Luna y dar un poco de claridad. Me acerque hacia la vidriera donde el anillo estaba. Al obsevar…_"Quee?! Donde esta?!"_ el anillo había desaparecido. Escuche un ruido, como si alguien hubiera tropezado y caído. Voltie a mi alrededor y justo en el pequeño reflejo de luz vi algo dorado y luego azul, como un diamante. Me dije a mi mismo que el diamente que tenia el anillo no podía ser pues este era rojo. Me acerque hacia en reflejo y sentí como había alguien a lado mio. No tarde mucho en tomar en brazo de aquella persona. La sujete con fuerza y me sorprendia ver que esta persona o monstruo no hacia fuerza alguna y si la hacia no lo sentía. La acerque a mi y de ahí al reflejo de luz. Un cabello plateado tan fino y sedoso se dividia al lado derecho dejando caer mechones que cubrían muy poca parte de la cara, unas hermosas ojeras plateadas de zorro. Casi me dio mi infarto. Según yo y las personas que me habían creiado(ladrones) me había dicho que eran muy escazas las posibilidades de conocer a alguien como yo. Pero esa noche las minimas posibilidades se habían vuelto realidad. Era una chica. Era una Youko. La miraba con cierto asombro y por el contrario ella me miraba con terror y duda. Una alarma sonó dentro y fuera del castillo. Los dos volteamos hacia la puerta. Su respiración era agitada. Me entro una enorme necesidad de sacarla de ahí para que nada le pasara, que estuviera a salvo. Corri aun tomandola del brazó, ella nunca dijo nada.

Al pasar por una cueva me adentre junto con la chica. Ya adentro la tire al piso con la mayor delicadeza que en esos tiempos poseía. La mira fríamente, ella me miraba con el mismo miedo y talvez más que antes.

-Y el anillo?- la frialdad de mi voz hizo que la pobre chica se tensara. Era hermosa, no creo que hubiera persona que lo pudiera negar.

-Donde esta el anillo?!- a pesar de su hermosura comenzaba a colmar mi paciencia. No obtuve respuesta. Ella solo bajo la mirada. Al darme cuenta, baje la mirada hacia donde ella veía. Su mano, en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda estaba aquel anillo. Pero el anillo puesto en aquella mujer era opáco. La mire a ella otra vez. Me acerque rápidamente a ella. La tomé del mentón y la examine. El terror que ella tenia era indescriptible. 

-Tu eres Youko Kurama?- cuando dijo la palabra me hundí en su voz. Era el mejor canto que yo hubiera oído. La solté y me aleje un poco

-Si- seguía con la misma frialdad a pesar de que me asombraba la chica esa.- Y tu eres….?- me hacia como al que le repugnaba ver a una chica.

-Ammm,.Artemis

-Artemis?¿- el nombre me sonó raro- Artemis no es el nombre de la diosa griega de la noche?

- Si, supongo..- el miedo empezaba a aminorarse. Miro hacia afuera de la cueva y el reflejo azul volvió a hacerse visible

-Oye, sabes que tienes un reflejo azul en los ojos?- no pude evitarlo, ese reflejo era hermoso.

-Ahhh?- me volteo a ver con enorme sorpresa, como si no supiera de la existencia de aquel reflejo.

-El reflejo azul que aparece en tus ojos.

-Ah! Eso, no es nada- evitaba el tema como si le afectara y volvió a ver hacia afuera, me quede viéndola, ella comprendió que quería una respuesta cuando me voltio a ver de reojo.- Porque huiste conmigo? Mas bien, porque me hiciste huir contigo?- me sorprendió que prenguntara eso.

-Solo agradecelo y ya- ni siquiera yo sabia porque la había salvado.

-Gracias, creo- era muy hostil al mencionar sus palabras.

Me quede callado lo que restaba de la noche, y ella antes de dormir unas dos horas se quito el anillo y lo puso a su lado, algo asi como casi diciéndome, si lo quieres tomalo pero a mi no me hagas daño. Sin embargo no tuve el valor para agarrarla y salir corriendo de allí. Me sente enfrente de ella, del otro lado de la cueva. La miraba, era bellísima, y no se parecía en nada a mi, solo porque eramos Youkos pero fuera de eso…era totalmente distinta a mi.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se levanto, miró hacia a fuera, yo esperaba el resplandor azul, pero este nunca apareció. Se volvió hacia mi y miró el anillo. 

-No me importa el anillo- quería aclarar cualquier duda que tuviera. Me miró algo confundida. Volvió a mirar hacia afuera yo segui su mirada. Se sobresalto por algo y voltio a ver, yo la miraba con la cara de duda. Desvió su mirada por un rato.

-No me interesa lo que quieras de mi- aun segui mirando hacia afuera mientras yo la contemplaba.

-No quiero nada de ti ni del anillo

-Entonces vete.

-No-_ "me acabo de negar?"_ me sorprendi de mi propia respuesta, había sido tan rápido y tan decidido.

-Haz lo que quieras- era demasiado hostil y fría a pesar de la primera impresión que tuve de ella. Me acorde de mi bando,_ "que más da, total hoy a estas horas los iban a matar con o sin mi"_ negocios eran negocios, y yo no había conseguido llevar el anillo.

-Te puedo acompañar?- por alguna extraña razón necesitaba estar cerca de ella, necesitaba protegerla, cuidarla.

Me miró extrañada de mis palabras.

-Me puedes decir Alex- se volvió otra vez hacia afuera.

-Kurama, no creo que me puedas llamar de otra forma

-Es resplandor azul…- el tema de sus ojos volvió a salir a floté , ami ese tema me interesaba, jamás había visto nada igual a eso- es como un distintivo.

-Un distintivo?

-Algo asi como distinguir una persona de otra.

-Osea que todos tenemos algo asi?- me sorprendia eso, pues que yo recordara había visto a muchas personas a la luz de la luna y jamás había visto en ellas un resplandor azul.

-No, solo…-sopesó sus palabras unos instantes- solo la realeza de algún pueblo o ciudad. Asi como Mokuro o Raizen, solo que ellos no poseen la delicadeza y finura.

-Realeza? Yo no sabia que de donde vengo hay realeza!

-Tu también tienes tus resplandor sabes?- _"QUE?!?! YO?! A esta ya se le boto la canica!"_ no sabia que pensar a eso y ella interpretó bien mi silencio.

-Tu resplandor es rojo, y según libros acerca de nuestra raza solo pueden haber dos resplandores a la vez, unos que pertenesca a la noche y otro al dia, uno azul y uno rojo.- Comenzaba a entender sus palabras- Tu pertences al Sol, al dia y por lo tanto tu resplandor solo cobra vida cuando un rayo de sol toca un area espesifica de tus ojos.

-Y donde están los demás de nuestra raza?

-Muertos- su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa. Me conto toda la historia que ella sabia y yo le conte lo que sabia. Al salir de la cueva pidió un poco de privacidad para bañarse en un lago que había cerca de allí. Yo la espiaba.

-Que haces ahí?- _"Que? Como se dio cuenta?_" – vamos sal, ya termine.- cuando me pare para salir de los arbustos ella ya estaba envuelta en una tela azul turquesa.

-Lo siento

-Porque haces esto?

-Porque hago que?

-Porque te niegas a irte?

-Porque yo…-no sabia que contestarle, se escucharía ridículo decirle la verdad.

-Eres Youko Kurama, eres famoso, eres un ladron, que quieres de mi?

-Es que Alex yo…ayer que te vi, tus ojos…yo sentí la necesidad de protegerte, de quedarme junto a ti, de cuidarte, yo que se- mis palabras la sorprendieron, se quedo sin habla un minuto y yo continue- No puedo alejarme de ti y no se porque si apenas y nos conocemos.

-Kurama…

-No me pidas que me vaya porque no lo hare

-No te estoy pidiendo eso y no te lo pienso pedir- Me comprendió. Ella comprendió la sinceridad a pesar de ser un ladron.

Fin del FlashBack de Kurama.

Interrumpí mis recuerdos, me dolia recordar lo demás. _"Alex…donde estaras? Que estaras haciendo? Porque? Porque?"_

* * *

Bien people! Este me salió largo!(: tomando en cuenta qe solo lo sqribiooo Kuramaa :P


	4. Capitulo Quatroo

Bien Bien Bien! Yo aquí estoy otra vez(: como sabran mi capitulo de ayer salió largo y me siento orgullosa xD aja sigamos :'DD este capitulo yo se que les gustara! Bueno no se .__. MetroStation! No se es que estoy viendo un video de ellos el de Control. Bueno a escribir digo leer xDD

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Despues de pensar unos minutos la noche entró muy rápido, no me acorde si había tarea o no, me daba igual en esos momentos. Me dormí después de un rato.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté, bañe y fui hacia la escuela. En el camino me encontré a Yusuke.

-Que piensas Kurama?

-De que?

-Pues sobre eso de trabajar con una mujer- su cara era de repugnancia al decir eso, pero ya me había recordado mi perturbadora noche anterior. _"Que le digo?" _No pude evitar mirar hacia abajo.

-Pues, nunca he trabajado con una mujer- _"bueno, la verdad si"_ – Y menos con una inexperta.

-Como se le ocurre a Koema!?- Yusuke se la paso todo el camino parloteando sobre las malas decisiones que hacia Koenma. Yo solo me limitaba a responderla AJA o SI CIERTO, nada que implicara otra cosas. Al llegar a la escuela Yusuke se fue a desahogar con Kuwabara quien también compartió sus ideas. Me preocupaba un poco la idea pero sabia que al menos ya habría un peso menos; Botan. No es que fuera malo, pero ya me preocupaba de muchas cosas a la vez. Decidí irme directo al salón de lenguas _Total, a esta hora todos están afuera, hasta el maestro. Asi que me hará bien un poco de silencio y tranquilidad. _Sin pensarlo más me dirigí al aula. Para mi sorpresa había una persona dentro del salón que leia algo. Un libro algo grueso. Al oírme alzó la mirada. Unos impactantes ojos turquesas me miraron. Creo que podría decir que me derretía ante esa mirada. Pero no duro mucho, al instante volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el libro. Camine hasta mi asiento que estaba justo en la silla a lado suyo. Que suerte tenía yo. Deje mis libros sobre la mesa y me senté.

-Hola- volvió su mirada a mi.

-Hola- las campanillas resonaban en su voz.

Se hizo un silencio mientras ella se volvia a concentrar en su libro _Vamos Kurama, tienes que pensar en algo, dile alg_o. Me quede callado. De repente, ella cerró el libro y se voltio hacia mi. La miré.

-Suuichi…- tal vez ella sopesaba mucho sus palabras y no sabia como decírmelas, sentía una gran intriga a cerca de lo que quería decir- quien eres?

"_Que?!?!?!" _Quien era? Como que quien era? Que quería decir con eso? La desesperación se abrió paso en mi, la buena noticia para mi era que lo sabia controlar.

-De que hablas?- me hice el que no sabia de que le hablan con una risa algo sínica.

- Quien eres?, me refiero a…quien eres de verdad?- sus palabras denotaban curiosidad y a la vez decepción y un poco de miedo. No sabia que responderle. Yo; de verdad…era Kurama, pero no le podía decir eso, y mi preguntara era como ella sabia tal cosa. Afortunadamente en ese momento sonó el timbre y al instante el aula se vio llena de gente. Ella corto su mirada y se volvió hacia la mesa para prestar atención, yo aun la miraba. Me obligé a prestar atención, ella bajo la mirada hacia la libreta que estaba abierta frente a ella. No me había fijado cuando la había abierto. Miré hacia el pizarrón donde el maestro hacia apuntes y esas cosas. Baje mi vista para tomar mi libreta y comenzar a anotar. Cuando la abri me di cuenta que ella había escrito algo en la suya, algo con sentido, y al parecer esperaba a que yo lo leyera.

Me diras la verdad?

Que le podía contestar yo a eso? Su letra tenia su marca especial al parecer. Nunca había visto una letra igual a esa. Ella ya tenia una idea de quien era yo

Tal vez.

Le respondi en una parte de mi libreta.

Tal vez?

Tenia que crear un tipo de cambio. Yo quería saber algo acerca de ella y ella quería saber de mi. En ese momento el profesor dejo una actividad. Al terminar cuando mucho habrían faltado unos cuantos minutos para que la clase terminara. Asi que en cuanto me senté escribí el mensaje.

Si, si me dices algo.

Listo, tal vez mi plan funcionara. Ahora ya casi no me qedaban dudas de que ella era la persona con la que trabajaríamos. La oleada de preocupación se volvió a apoderar de mi.

Inteligencia auditiva. Entiendo por medio de los sonidos.

Parecia que ella había evitado el tema, pero eso de su inteligencia no era algo que yo quisiera saber. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba esa era una de las maneras más relevantes de inteligencia. Pues solo muy pocos poseían esa capacidad.

Interesante pero…

Al escribir los tres puntos ella comenzó a escribir…

…Eso no es lo que querías saber.

Exacto

Como era que esa chica captaba tan rápido? No importaba yo necesitaba saber quien era ella asi como ella deseaba saber quien era yo. En ese instante el timbre sonó. Porque los timbres o alarmas son tan inoportunos? Ese no era el momento. Ella se levanto y rodeo mi asiento para poder salir.

Oye..- Justo en ese momento ella pasó a lado mió.

Dime- su voz era tan dulce y tenían el mismo efecto que sus ojos. Captaban tu atención al instante.

Cuando…

Luego- cortó mi pregunta como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Y tal vez ese luego significaba MUY luego pues el dia anterior a la hora del receso ella había desaparecido y no se le veía por ningún lado.

Las hora pasaron, yo me hacia algunas ideas pero sentía que ninguna tenia sentido alguno. Todos eran fuera de lo común. Primero me imagine que ella era una ninfa o algo parecido pero eso era algo incoherente. Luego me imagine que era un especie de hechicera, tampoco. Por ultimo me imagine que era una sirena transformada en humana, quien iba a creer eso? Todas mis ideas eran incoherentes pues ninguna acertaba de que ella fuera tan rápida como yo, o casi como había dicho Koenma. Era imposible que una ninfa fuera rápida, y la hechicera…bueno, ella podía desaparecer mas no ser rápida; y en cuanto a la sirena, esa idea quedaba descartada. Además de todo eso, la chica se veía muy frágil. Demasiado para ser verdad. De un momento a otro comencé a preguntarme como estaría Botan. Al principio se vio muy afectada, luego sonrio e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. No sabia con exactitud si después de eso ella se había puesto a llorar. Pero por lo que a mi respectaba ya no era momento de volver atrás. Si Botan se había undido en la depresión solo me quedaban muy pocas cosas que hacer, solo podía decirle cuanto lo sentía. Eso era todo. Sin embargo ella seria mucho más feliz con Koenma. Y Koenma la quería mucho, asi que yo ya no intervendría en sus planes de los dos tortolos.

A la hora del receso todo el mundo se amontono en la cafetería. Yo deseaba seguir pensando en teorías. _Kurama, solo faltan unas tres horas para que te enteres quien es la nueva integrante asi que deja de preocuparte por esa chica, si es ella que bien y si no también. _Trataba de convencerme de que ella no me importaba en lo más minimo pues al fin y al cabo ni la conocía y no tenia ni menor idea de quien era, solo que se llamaba Megumi y venia de Kioto, además de tener un aprendizaje auditivo. Poca cosa lo que sabia de ella. No saque conclusiones muy rápido, asi la trate de sacar de mi mente, pero antes mire por todo mi alrededor. No estaba. Me uní a los chicos a platicar un rato. Me pude olvidar de todo por un rato.

Al salir de la escuela Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei y yo nos reunimos en un parque cercano a la escuela. Teniamos que ir de nuevo al Reikai para ver si a la chica esa se le antojaba hacer acto de presencia. Cuando estuvimos en el Reikai caminamos el largo pasillo. Botan ya no estaba por allí merodeando, me empezaba a preocupar que estuviera en su habitación cortándose las venas aunque ella técnicamente ya estaba muerta, pues era un alma. Pero en ese momento ella apareció frente a nosotros riendo y saltando como solia hacer antes de que fueramos novios, yo si extrañaba a esa Botan. Creo que nuestro noviazgo la había hecho cambiar un poco y debo admitir que eso no era algo que me gustara. En fin, nos llevo hasta donde estaba la puerta de Koenma, al irse las preguntas surgieron muy rápido.

Kurama, cortaste con ella?!- me grito Yusuke como un loco.

Emmm, si

-Quee?! Que bueno jeje- pensé que me iba a dar un sermón , pero para mi sorpresa se alegró de que aquello hubiera pasado- es que ya se comportaba medio raro- continuo ponienso la mano en la nuca.

Kuwabara le siguió, todos estaban de acuerdo, hasta Hiei. Entramos a la habitación, Koenma estaba sentado en su silla y al verme me sonrio, casi nunca me sonreía, tal vez era el hecho de que el ya pudiera estar con Botan.

-Bien chicos, hoy si les tengo buenas noticias

-Ya no vamos a trabajar con una chica?- Hiei estaba indignado ante aquel hecho, los demás le hicieron eco a su petición pero no resultó.

-No exactamente, y ella ya esta aquí- _Hora de saber la verdad Kurama _por un momento el sentí que aquel castillo se iba a derrumbar- Pasa- ordeno mirando a la misma puerta del dia anterior, solo que esta vez la mirada falló pues la puerta tras nosotros se abrió. Todos nos volvimos para ver. Y allí estaba Sachi jadeando apoyado en el marco de la enorme puerta y una chica con cara de ingenuidad. Aquel rostro de tez blanca y palida, es cabello negro como la mismísima noche, el uniforme de nuestra escuela, estatura mediana, esos labios rosados, y sobre todo; esos ojos azul turquesa que miraban con suma ingenuidad.

-Lo siento señor, pero se negó a entrar por aquella puerta- dijo Sachi con tono de agotamiento como si fuera alguien que hubiera corrido un maratón. Yusuke, Kuwabara y yo, nos quedamos perplejos. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que sentí que todos en aquel lugar podían escucharlo, sin embargo me equivocaba.

-Quien es?- preguntó Hiei asombrado por la belleza de la chica.

-Megumi Takahashi- la voz, esa voz, esa voz que me ataba a sus redes!

-Bien Megumi, te presentó a tu equipo nuevo- se apresuró a decir Koenma que por lo visto el no tenia idea de que fuera un chica muy bonita.- El es Yusuke, el es Kuwabara, el es Hiei y el es…

-Kurama…-su labios susurraron mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre. _Flashback Instantáneo. Quien eres?...me refiero a quien eres de verdad? Fin del Flashback. __"LA PREGUNTA QUE ME HIZO HOY!" _Listo, ella quería saber si yo era Kurama, pero para que quería saber eso?

-Perdon?- dijo Koenma mirándola, al parecer solo yo había captado aquel leve susurró, después de todo mis poderes de Youko se empezaban a notar en la forma de Suuichi Minamino.

-Ahh, no, nada

-Bueno y el es Kurama.- en ese momento me miró algo desilucionada, yo me preguntaba porque, _"que habre hecho?"_ no se me ocurria porque ella estaba asi- a partir de mañana empezaran con su misión, siento mucho que no puedas ir mucho tiempo a la escuela Megumi- le dijo tocándole el hombro, en ese momento hubo como un impulso en mi de saltar y alejarla de el.

-Meg- le dijo zafándose de su mano.- Me pueden llamar Meg- dijo volviéndose a nosotros. _"Meg…"_ Meg, Meg Meg! Por mi mente solo pasaba eso.

-Bien-prosiguió Koenma- podrán ir a la sala de información, allí estará todo lo que quieran saber acerca de la información, mientras yo tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas, pueden irse cuando gusten.- salió de la habitación y todos se quedaron callados.

-Oye! Como es que no nos dijiste que tu eras la Tantei?!- dijo Yusuke muy alegre acercándose a Meg, ella por el contrario por cada paso que Yusuke daba para acercarse, se alejaba.

-No soy una Tantei- su rostro denoto repugnancia al instante.

-Ah! Entonces eres una demonio o un monstruo?

-No- puso cara de extrañeza cuando le mencionaron aquella

-Entonces que o quien eres?

Se quedó callada por largo rato con expresión pensativa. Era como si no supiera que era, o hasta quien era. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Sachi intentó decirle algo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que seria inútil discutir con ella. Dejó que se fuera caminando a lo largo del pasillo.

-Que le pasa a esa?- dijo Kuwabara con un tono algo inconforme .

-No lo se, es rara y tu que piensas Kurama?- al oir mi nombre me sobre salte, no había dado cuenta de que me había hundido en mis pensamientos.

-Pues…yo pienso que tal vez le costara un tiempo acostumbrarse a esto.

-Si, Kurama tiene razón- al menos sabia que Hiei me apoyaba aunque no le gustara le idea de trabajar con una mujer.

-Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, verdad Kuwabara?

-Si Yusuke! Tenemos mucha tarea

-Kurama, yo igual tengo que irme.

-Esta bien…-_ de pronto todos tienen que irse…_- yo ire a ver la información, tal vez encuentre algo interesante que me pueda sevir.

-Si después de todo creo que tu haras la mayor parte del trabajo- dijo Kuwabara entre risas. Los tres se fueron y yo me quede allí. Camine directo a la sala de información.

Ya en la entrada me di cuenta de que en todo el camino no había visto a Meg_ "Talvez ya se fue" _Si, tal vez ya se había ido. Cuando abri la puerta me lleve una enorme sorpresa. Alli estaba ella. Leyendo un libro, su reacción fue la misma de aquella mañana solo que esta vez me retuvo la mirada. Aquellas perlas me miraban. Aquel azul turquesa.

-Emm, no sabia que estabas aquí- tenia que distraerla para que me dejara de mirar. Al escucharme lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada hacia el libro. Nunca hubo respuesta. Me acerque a ella, quien inmediatamente se alejo, como por instinto.

-Porque te alejas?

-Finges mucho sabes?- puse cara de sorpresa. Fingir? Bueno talvez en algunas cosas si mentia pero eran cosas estrictamente necesarias. Al parecer ella comprendió mi silencio.- Me refiero a que sabias que…-hizo un movimiento en la cabeza,aun miraba fijamente el libro y pasaba algunas paginas.

-Te juro que yo no tenia idea de quien…- su mirada me hizo callar. Por un momento sentí que hable demasiado rápido.

-Entonces porque me hablaste?

-Pues porque…bueno no lo se, pero yo no sabia que tu eras la Tantei.- alzó la mirada en cuanto pronuncie las palabras Tantei.

-No soy una Tantei- su voz era fría como el hielo.

-Bueno, lo siento- mi voz se escuchaba tan incrédula- y bien, que estas leyendo?- la tenia que distraer, no quería empezar mal.

-Nada en especial, ya casi me iba, y tu que veniste a hacer aquí?

-Vine a ver si había algo que me sirviera.

-No creo que haiga mucho que ver- cerró el libro y lo dejo un el librero- Me tengo que ir.

-A donde?- sentia que era muy pronto para que se fuera pues no tenia mas de dos horas que se encontraba en el Reikai.

-A mi casa, a donde más puedo ir?- hizo un tono sarcastico al final pero sin perder aquella frialdad.

-Aaah! es que pense que vivias aqui.

-Porque he de vivir aqui?- la cara de repugnancia ante el comentario me hizo creer que a ella no le agradaba en nada estar en el Reikai y mucho menos trabajar para el.

-Pues porque eres....-Me calle haciendo una cara de disculpa mientras ella me miraba como si yo fuera un niño de 5 años que no termina de entender algo.

-Ya te dije que no soy una Tantei, ahora si no te molesta me voy- hizo una sonrisa de insuficienza en las ultimas palabras, cuando ella pasó a lado mio un impulso me movio. La tome del brazo bruscamente y la hice voltear.

-Si me molesta- sus ojos turquesa me veian totalmente sorprendidos. Yo no entendia que era lo que me paso en ese momento, solo sabia que no podia dejarla ir. Creo que hizo algunos esfuerzos por intentar safarze, aquella escena me recordo otra, una muy pasada.

-Sueltame- dijo desafiantemente, no en gritos, si no en un simple susurro. Mi cuerpo se negaba, al igual que mi mente, dejarla ir. Hizo una cara de suplica. La solte, como pude haber hecho eso?. Ella se volteo y se fue a paso lento, yo me preguntaba que era lo que habia hecho y que ella no dio vuelta hacia la salida si no a otro lugar, la segui lo mas sigilosamente posible, totalmente inaudible. Cuando ella entro a una habitación y la puerta se cerro tras de ella, me acerque hacia la puerta, puse mi oido dispuesto a escuchar...

-Vamos, lo tienes que dejar aqui- se escuchaba una voz como de una persona mayor.

-Porque?- el tono de tristeza era palpable

-Ya conoces las reglas- la voz autoritaria se negaba a responderle porque habia de dejar algo alli.

-El es...

-No me importa lo que sea, es peligroso para la mision, podras tenerlo devuelta cuando esto acabe.

Escuche como si algo, mas bien como si un animal pusiera sus cuatro patas en el piso y caminara. Sabia que era momento de alejarme y asi lo hice. Meg salió de la puerta con una cara entristecida. _"Que habra pasado alli adentro?" _Segui caminando como si ella no estuviera alli, y di vuelta en un pasillo, tan pronto ella estuvo delante la segui hasta el momento en que regreso al Ningenkai. Decidi que la seguiria hasta que llegara a casa, no entendia porque hacia todo eso pero algo me decia que lo hiciera, que debia hacerlo.

* * *

Bien, pues no se... da iguual xD sqee aaah! ya se me empieza a seqar el coco! hahaha ntc ntc, auun no(: ya hare el qinto capitulo,.xqe xqe xqe no se O: Ya hasta se me olvido lo qe puse en los primeros caps! OMG! eso esta mal pero no se preocupeen, ahoraa los leo y me aquerdo :P YAA! Nos vemos en el sigiente CAP! :D


	5. Capitulo Cinqoo :D

OMG! Ya volvi, y no se, qiero leer asi qe ire a leer para que me entre un poco de sabiduría :D Esqribire…

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Cinco**

La seguí durante varios minutos, asegurándome de que fuera totalmente inaudible para ella. Aun llevábamos el uniforme. De repente, al pasar de largo un callejón comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, comencé a preocuparme, _"Ya me habrá oído?"_ Me sentía algo extraño siguiendo a una extraña, sin embargo antes de que yo pasara por el callejón un grupo de chicos salio de el. Instintivamente me detuve para que no notaran que yo estaba alli. Lentamente se fueron acercando a Meg, mi instinto de proteccion fue creciendo cada vez más. Meg notó que la seguian, se volvio para ver quien era y comenzo a acelelar el paso.

-Hey! Cariño no te vayas- uno de los tipos le hablo como si tuviera mucho que ver con ella. El silencio de Megumi hizo que la curiosidad de ellos aumentara, la empezaron a seguir más apresuradamente con grandes zancadas. Llegaron hasta ella y le cerraron el paso.

-Vamos, ven con nosotros- la cara de repugnancia de parte de ella era muy visible y eso enfurecio a aquel chico- quien te crees para verme asi?!- una de sus manos se acercaron a ella.

Mi impulso fue mas grande que cualquier otra cosa y antes de pensarlo yo ya estaba ahi en medio de todos ellos, protegiendola.

-Vaya vaya chica, parece que tu propio novio te estaba siguiendo- "_No son humanos"_ ellos no eran humanos, sin embargo no lo habia podido percibir debido a que eran de clase muy baja. Intente fingir que ponia mi mano en la nuca, saque una pequeña semilla y esta se abrio soltando un humo muy fino, el cual adormecio al grupo de chicos. Tan pronto y perdieron la conciensia me volví. Ella estaba ahi mirandome a los ojos.

-Me seguiste?

-Yoo, _"Que le digo?"_...- no se me ocurria alguna mentira que se escuchara convincente- a donde ibas?

-Mmmmmm

-Esta bien! si! si te estaba siguiendo!- desde cuando yo contestaba asi? esa chica era realmente diferente!- ahora dime a donde ibas

-Iba a casa, a donde mas creias?- sarcasmo? en esa chica tan bella? hasta me parecia una mentira.

-Te acompaño, por donde vives?

-No lo hagas, vivo a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Y como pensabas llegar hasta alla?!?!?! Caminando?!?!?!!?

-Emmm, si.

-NO! Ni lo sueñes!- me comportaba como un papa que no quiere dejar ir a su hija mas pequeña a la disco. Pero lo que acababa de pasar.. yo...yo no podia dejarla irse hasta las afueras de la ciudad caminando y sola- que no viste lo que estaban a punto de hacerte?!

- Si lo vi, y lo se, pero a donde quieres que vaya? no conosco a nadie en esta ciudad- su voz era tan hermosa.

-Ahora somos un equipo Megumi- se sobresalto al escuchar aquello.

-y que quieres que haga?

-Yo no vivo muy lejos de aqui, vamos, te puedes quedar alli por la noche, de todos formas mañana nos reuniremos con los demas.

-No me vas a hacer ir- odiaba que me desafiaran de ese modo, asi que sin pensarlo ni un minuto mas la tome del brazo y heche a correr lo mas rapido que pude. En ese momento me acorde de Alex, aquella chica que sin conocerla la salve y ella aun en estado de shock acepto mi ayuda.

Al llegar a mi casa, abri la puerta, aun sostenia a Meg por un brazo. Una vez que cerre la puerta con seguro la solte.

-Que crees que haces?!

-Te salvo la vida

-Que?!- se quedo con cara de que onda contigo!?- sabes algo?! estas mal!- se dio media vuelta he intento salir.

-Quedate- no pude evitar pedirselo- por favor- se detuvo al momento y se volvio hacia mi con una cara de ingenuidad- quedate.

-Donde voy a dormir?- la respuesta me hizo sonreir por dentro, pero..donde dormiria? De los tres cuartos con los que la casa contaba solo uno era habitable, el mio.

-En mi cuarto puedes quedarte

-En tu cuarto? es un chiste verdad?- parecia que se negaria rotundamente hacia la idea. Me acorde de que en mi habitacion habia una especie de balcon por dentro en el cual se extendia un colchon con almohadas. Inmediatamente le ofreci la idea que habia ese pequeño espacio pero antes de que yo terminara de decir que yo dormiria alli acepto con mucho gusto quedarse en ese espacio. El tema de la ropa no fue problema pues yo tenia algo de ropa que pertenecia a mi madre. Suponia que le quedaria algo grande pero al fin y al cabo solo seria para dormir. Cuando salio del baño me quede impresionado. En la ropa de mi madre ella se veia aun mas fragil. Eso me hizo tener recuerdos dolorosos. Intente alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi.

-Siento que me queda algo grande

-Eres muy delgada

-Uhh?- levantó la visto como si nunca hubiera escuchado ese comentario- eh...si, eso creo- dijo dando una leve sonrisa, era hermosa.

-Puedes subir, es la primera puerta a la derecha, deseas algo de comer?- al mencionar la comida me miro con un poco de repugnancia, sacudio la cabeza levemente.

-No, gracias- dijo muy suavemente volviendose para continuar subiendo las escaleras. La contemple mientras subia, dandome cuenta que yo tampoco tenia hambre. Deje pasar un rato despues de que ella se desvancio por el pasillo. Pense en que habia sido lo que habia hecho, tecnicamente la habia arrastrado hasta mi casa. En ese momento recorde cuando arrastre a Alex hasta aquella cueva. El recuerdo me atormento y me mareo, me sostuve de la pared para no caer. Fui por un vaso con agua, lo bebi, mire el reloj. Ya eran mas de media noche. Subi las escaleras, pase justamente por donde ella habia pasado. Sabia que cuando habriera la puerta ella estaria durmiendo.

Lentamente abri la puerta. Me equivoque. Ella estaba sentada en ese balcon mirando por la ventana, miraba la luna.

-Pense que ya estarias durmiendo

-Es una linda noche no crees?- musito sin moverse ni volver la mirada hacia mi.

-Cierto pero...-guarde un momento de silencio al darme cuenta de que ella miraba hacia arriba, muy arriba- que ves?

-La luna

-La luna?

-Es increible sabes?

-Pues, yo..-que le iba a responder? se veia que ella amaba la noche tanto la luna como las estrellas- yo no lo se.

El ambiente comenzo a hacerse frio y sutil, era como si el viento frio de la noche entrara a la habitacion irremediablemente. No era que la noche no me gustara porsupuesto que me gustaba solo que habian cosas que hacian que yo tuviera un resentimiento. La mire fijamente, estaba sentada con las rodillas entre sus brazos apoyada en el frio cristal de la ventana. En ese momento se volvio hacia mi, me miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos color turquesa. Me miraba y en ese momento cuando se volvio para ver la luna nuevamente, un rayo de luz, una rayo azul, lo cambio todo. Mi mente comenzo a divagar en recuerdos muy antiguos. Un anillo. Un castillo. Un motivo. Todo se volvio claro en ese momento, ella era...era ella! no lo podia creer, instintivamente mire la mesa de noche que habia junto a la cama, alli asentada estaba una pequeña caja de madera con un simbolo tallado en su superficie. La abri discretamente. El colla brilla muy fuertemente, el colo azul brillaba. La cerre.

-Disculpa...de donde vienes?- estaba casi seguro de lo que me responderia

-No lo se- dijo con cierta decepsion, y el decepsionado alli era yo. No sabia? Como que no sabia?

-Como que no sabes?

-Es que veras...yo...-sopeso un momento sus palabras hasta que por fin pudo sacar un pequeño susurro- yo no recuerdo nada

-Megumi no es tu verdadero nombre cierto?- se volvio hacia mi bruscamente con una cara de asombro, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si ella no recordaba nada...como era que habia llegado hasta aqui? Recorde el momento en que la tuve que dejar. Ella esta bien, nada le habia pasado. Si ella no recordaba nada significaba que no sabia quien era yo...no! eso no podia ser! Yo podia conectarme con ella mediante el collar, transmitirle mis recuerdos, cada momento juntos; TODO! pero el problema estaba en que ella no tenia ni la mas minima idea de quien era yo, y mucho menos de quien era ella misma. No obtuve respuesta alguna a mi pregunta, ella no sabia ni su nombre. Pero era ella, era ese reflejo de luz, era ese sentimiento de proteccion, aquella mirada, aquella belleza aunque no estuviera en el mismo cuerpo era hermosa, en todos su conceptos, era ella! y si no quien mas? su clon? no podia ser, aunque una reencarnacion...NO! Esa persona que estaba frente a mi no era ni un clon y mucho menos una reencarnacion!- cual es tu nombre?!- casi le grite, la desesperacion me comenzaba a consumir por dentro. Se incorporo rapidamente, los ojos comenzaron a tornarse llorozos, temia que fuera a llorar, abri la boca para poder decir algo pero ella camino hacia la puerta. Se iba a ir y yo la iba a perder. Le corte el paso poniendome frente a la puerta. Posó sus ojos en los mios. Trato de esquivarme por un lado, pero...antes de darme cuenta ella ya estaba en mis brazos, yo la sostenia, la abraza.

-No te vayas-no podia alejarla mas de mi.

-Como sabes que...-su voz se partio, no logro acompletar la frase, sin embargo no estaba llorando, aquellas señales de lagrima habian desaparecido. Se alejo de mi poco a poco hasta darme la espalda y tener la mirada nuevamente fija en la luna.- Como sabes que no me llamo asi?

Me pare junto a ella tratando de ver lo mismo que ella veia, y llegue a la conclusion de que eso siempre habia sido imposible. Yo jamas le encontraria significado a la luna como ella nunca se lo encontraria al Sol...

**FlashBack...**

Estaba tendido en el suelo mirando el cielo despejado y totalmente azul.

-No se como es que te gusta ver el cielo todo el tiempo- su voz era ligeramente de indignamiento.

-Es que, no se...- hasta para mi era un enigma.

-Bueno tal vez se deba a eso de la realeza-decendiente no crees?

-Puede que si, el Sol es lo mio asi como lo tuyo el la Luna- senti como se acercaba a mi dando pasos muy ligerosos y casi inaudibles. Me incorpore hasta quedar sentado, ella se sento a lado mio, mirando el rio que estaba frente a nosotros- te gusta mucho estar aqui no es cierto?

-Si

-Al menos tu nombre tiene algo que ver- dije estirando mis piernas y apoyando las manos en el pasto verde y suave.

-Uh?- se volvio hacia mi con una cara de completa confusion.

-Digo, Artemis es el nombre de una diosa de la noche o algo asi.

-Ah! bueno, eso que importa...- volvio su rostro hacia el rio, me levante y ella no lo noto, y si lo noto disimulo muy bien. Extendi mi mano para ayuarla a que se levantara.

-Sabes que hoy hay un eclipse de Sol?- le pregunte mientras ella tomaba mi mano, su mano era tan suave, tan fragil que hasta parecia que con el mas minimo movimiento se podia romper.

-Enserio?

-Si y esta apunto de comenzar- volvi mi rostro hacia el cielo, ella hizo lo mismo, y justo en ese momento la sombra de la Luna comenzo a ocultar el brillo de Sol, era algo hermoso. Poco a poco la Luna fue cubriendo el Sol. En ese momento me percate de que jamas seria posible que ella me entendiera,para mi el Sol significaba lo que para ella era la Luna, algo inexplicable. Eramos distintos...se volvio hacia mi, y se fue acercando poco a poco. Yo me acerque mas y mas, hasta poder respirar el aire que ella respiraba, por fin nuestros labios se unieron. Como explicar aquel momento? Yo me sentia como un eclipse total; cubierto por la belleza de la Luna...eramos distintos pero alli estabamos, unidos....

**Fin del FlashBack.**

Se volvio hacia mi

-Te pregunte algo

-Lo se, pero...es mejor dejar eso para luego...-y era cierto, el sol comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco y luna dejaba que sus rayos inundaran el cielo. Dormir, mi mente decia DORMIR! Cuanto mas? con una hora bastaba, pero...en ese momento me di cuenta de que mientras yo pensaba ella se habia dormido donde ella habia querido dormir, en la alcoba. La mire y sonrei, decidi dormir al menos media hora.

A la mañana siguiente, mas bien, unas horas despues me levante, ella no estaba alli. Sali de la cama de un salto hasta me maree. Baje las escaleras algo aturdido, el mundo me giraba y en todas esas vueltas Megumi no estaba. Despues de varios tumbos, hubo algo que me hizo reaccionar, una tierna figura, bajando libros, uno por uno delicadamente, viendolos y volviendolos a colocar en su lugar. La ropa...la ropa no lo se, pero no era la misma de la noche anterior, su rostro era sereno y no parecia haberse dado cuenta de que yo casi me mataba en las escaleras. Al llegar al pie de la escalera me di cuenta que la ropa que llevaba puesta era mia, unos jeans, bueno ya lo habian dejado de ser para volverse un short que se veia que a unos de los lados de la cadera estaba sujetado y una playera ahora blusa, cortada por un lado del cuella hasta la mitada de la manga dejando ver un ligero tirante. Se veia muy comodo. Ella voltio hacia con un libro en la mano.

-Que te sucede?- me pregunto con algo de preocpacion pero mas que nada de incredulidad. Su voz era demasiado fina en aquellos momentos y por fin me percate...esa voz, era exactamente la de Alex. Tal vez no me habia dado cuenta porque habia estado tan inmerso en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, hasta su mirada era casi la misma.

-Es que...pense...que- que habia escapado. Eso pense que habia pasado.

-Tranquilo no me voy a ir- dijo volviendo sus ojos hacia el libro. Me solte del barandal de la escalera que me sujetaba para no caer, me endereze. Ell se volvio hacia mi con los ojos aun en el libro como queriendo desifrar algo, y no me equivocaba, camino hacia a mi.

-Que significa esto?- su voz sonó como la de una niña ingenua que no sabe leer libros sin dibujos y no entiende nada de lo que pasa en el libro. Mire el libro. Casi me desmaye al ver lo que me mostraba, lo que me señalaba con uno de sus finos dedos. Era un libro del Makai. Uno que no habia visto en MUCHO tiempo, quiza demasiado y ya no me acordaba de su existencia. Aquel libro era algo extraño, pero revelaba en cierta forma mi origen, la sangre real que corria por mis venas, mi signo, todo en ese libro. El unico problema era que para poder leerlo debias saber el idioma CasteMai, una antigua lengua del Makai que se remotaba hacia mas de 4000 años. Puros antepasados mios lo habian escrito y no solo mio, si no tambien de Alex. La realeza. Pero que hacia ella mostrandome aquel libro del cual yo ni me acordaba? Me concentre en el parrafo que me señalaba-lo sabes leer?- dijo mirandome por un lado del libro.

-Si, tu sabes....

-No-como siempre igual de cortante. Mire el libro era la parte que hablaba acerca de la Luna, y ahi estaba escrita con tinta y a mano al principio del parrafo la palabra YeHen, que queria decir Luna en CasteMai- como llegaste hasta esta parte?

-Yehen...es la unica palabra que he visto en mi vida o lo que recuerdo de ella, una vez la vi en un libro del Reikai, estaba junto a otra palabra.

-MaHan?

-Si!

-Yehen y MaHan...sabes lo que significan?

-Exactamente no, en aquel libro solo estaba su escritura original y con se pronunciaba, mas no el significado....-el telefono de la casa sonó.Los dos voltiamos hacia donde provenia el sonido. Camine hacia la mesa donde estaba el telefono, daba gracias a que era inalambrico. Conteste. Una voz masculina se oyo del otro lado.

-_Kurama! que esperas?!ya es tarde! apurate! ya estamos en el Reikai._

_-_Oye Yusuke....-ya era tarde me habia colgado. Mire el reloj de la pared....10:30 a.m DIOS! si que era tarde. Corri por las escaleras, entre al cuarto me vesti, baje corriendo hacia la cocina tome algo de jugo y sali. Cuando mire, ella seguia alli tratando de leer el libro aquel. Yo no sabia cuando ella me iba a preguntar como era que sabia su verdadero nombre pero eso no importaba tanto, si no como reaccionaria cuando se enterara de toda la verdad.- Emmm, disculpa, oye...-como decirle que dejara de leer aquel libro?

-Uhhm?-dijo levantando su cabeza hacia mi- Ah, si-cerro el libro y lo coloco en su mano derecha, lo levanto y me lo enseño-me lo prestas?

-Ahhh, aja-Total que ese libro no era algo que me pusiera leer, y mucho menos que lo tomara como un recuerdo en ese momento puesto que solo habia sido para buscar informacion y no sabia en que momento lo habria traido al Ningenkai. Ademas simplemente el recuerdo estaba justo enfrente de mi preguntandome por un libro. Cuando me di cuenta ella ya habia guardado su libro en una bolsa muy bonita, llena de colores que combinaba perfectamente con "su" ropa.- no vas a comer algo?- antes lo debi haber pensado, que tal si ella ya habia comido? Pero me equivoque ella volvio a tratar de disimular la cara de repugnancia que al parecer le producia la comida, y sinceramente de eso no me acordaba,-esta bien, supongo que no....nos vamos?-ella asintio con la cabeza.

Ya en el Reikai ella caminaba junto a mi a una prudente distancia, me pregunte que estaria pensando pues se veia que no le agradaba para nada estar alli.

-Si aqui te entrenaron, porque no te gusta?- cuando le dije esto me miro, una mirada penetrante, como si lo que yo le dijera estuviera mal y de hecho lo estaba.

-A mi no me entrenaron aqui, gracias a los dioses mas eternos por eso. Me entrenaron en otro lugar.

-Ahhh- y nos quedamos callados. El silencio era algo incomodo. Creo que en algun momento ya casi le grito SABES QUE? TE LLAMAS ALEX Y TE AMO! pero guarde la compostura y segui callado y caminando. Me quede algo atrás de ella, la mire. Era casi perfecta y digo casi porque después de saber quien era realmente no cabia duda de que aquel cuerpo, mente y alma eran CASI perfectos. Al llegar a la puerta donde estaban todos los demás sentí un poco de incomodidad en un principio porque estaba llegando con una chica que según los futuros presentes yo no conocía y en segundo porque acababa de terminar con Botan aunque a este ultimo punto casi no le di importancia. Al parecer ella se sintió mas incomoda que yo.

-Entra tu primero, en diez minutos entro yo. Me dijo deteniendo su paso. Asenti con la cabeza. Entré. Todos estaban ahí, hasta Botan.

-Donde rayos estabas Kurama? Sabes que horas son? Se supone que….

-Ya se Yusuke, lo siento, tuve cosas que hacer- como comenzaba a odiar que me comenzaran a preguntar esas cosas, definitivamente Suichhhi Minamino estaba desapareciendo y lo peor del caso era que nadie lo notaba y yo rogaba porque siempre fuera asi.

-Al parecer no es el único que falta y que llego tarde- dijo Koenma viéndonos a todos, me hize el que no sabia nada y voltie igual que los demás hacia los lados. Megumi no estaba ahí y según ellos ni había llegado y yo sabia perfectamente que estaba afuera esperando que pasaran…3 minutos?! La puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella, su rostro ya no era sereno sino frio.

-Y ahora tu! Quien te crees para llegar a esta hora eh?!- se notaba que Yusuke había llegado temprano…sin embargo ella hizo un caso totalmente omiso pues mientras caminaba y cerraba la puerta tras de si ni siquiera lo miro de reojo.

-Bien ya estamos todos!-dijo Koenma mientras todos nos acercabamos a la pantalla que habia en la pared- bien....-la cara de Koenma cambio, una angustia se apodero de el, no sabia como hablarnos, como decirnos lo que iba a decir- yo ya tengo su mision- nos miro a todos y a la ves a nadie, su mirada comenzo a pasar lentamente por todos, se detuvo en mi- Kurama....conoces el castillo de EL REY?- ese nombre, ese castillo! Claro que lo conocia y muy bien! alli habia muerto Kuroune, como se atrevia a preguntarme eso?!

-Si

-Alli tendras que ir- no pude evitar sobresaltarme, porque alli?! porque justo alli?! Y lo peor aun no llegaba- pero no te preocupes, tendras compañia aunque...

-Quien?-lo interrumpo muy subitamente, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Emmm, Megumi- dijo bajando la mirada, tal vez en ese momento abri los ojos como platos, pero Megumi me miraba con unos ojos profundos tranquilizadores aunque no lo haria por mucho tiempo- el problema- dijo volviendose hacia Megumi- esta en que, en la entrada, en una de las multiples trampas, de hecho la ultima trampa, la ultima defensa...alguien...alguien...

-DILO KOENMA!- Yusuke queria saber- Oh! Vamos que tan malo puede ser? alguien puede morir?- su tono sarcastico al final se volvio abrumador de un momento a otro. _"Morir....alguien puede morir"._ Mi mirada rapidamente se fue hacia Megumi quien se veia estaba muy concentrada, el miedo se apodero de mi pero no tanto como iba a hacer que aquellas proximos palabras de Koenma me hicieran quedar en un estado de transe.

-Es esta noche- todos quedamos palidos, excepto Megumi quien alzo la mirada y se dirijio hacia Koenma.

-Que tan noche?

-Maximo media noche

-A media noche todo habra acabado, o apenas....

-No, a media noche se estima que ustedes esten preparados para entrar.

Megumi bajo la mirada y con un -Esta bien- se marcho. Todos hicieron lo mismo. Yo no sabia que hacer, asi que segui el rumbo de Megumi. Tal vez podria hablar con ella. Tan pronto llegue al Ningenkai comenze a buscar, calle tras calle, en mi casa, en todos lados pero ella no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares, donde estaria? Llegue a un pequeño parque demasiado apartado de la ciudad, me pregunte como fue que habia llegado hasta ahi. El parque estaba vacio, solo habia viento. Mire a mi alrededor,la mayor parte era bosque. Estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Me sente en una pequeña banca aclarando mis ideas, en tan solo dos dias todo habia cambiado mucho. Al principio pense que de un momento a otro despertaria y me daria cuenta de que nada era cierto. Razone todo y me di cuenta de que eso no era un sueño, mire mi reloj...5:30 p.m. Media noche. Tenia hasta media noche. La preocupacion se comenzo a apoderar de mi, no sabia que hacer, mire al atardecer, era hermoso y me traia recuerdos de aquella tardes. El aire se hizo calido....

-Lindo no?- por atras de mi aquella voz hizo presencia, quede helado. No estaba tan cerca pero tampoco tan lejos. Me volvi, estaba viendo el atardecer. ya no traia la misma ropa ni el mismo peinado y mucho menos aquel rostro frio con el que se habia ido, su rostro era calido. Rodeo la silla y sento justo a lado de mi, por un momento me senti como un completo idiota- no tardara.

-A que te refieres?

-Hoy habra eclipse lunar sabes?- dijo volviendose hacia mi. La mire, su rostro era de preocupacion- que te preocupa tanto?- al parecer yo parecia mas preocupado.

-Uno de los dos morira y....

-No tiene porque ser asi...-miro al piso, como sabiendo que yo tenia la razon y de hecho la tenia!-mejor cambiemos de tema...que sabes del libro- dijo sacando de quien sabe donde el libro que habia tomado en la mañana.- que sabes del YeHen y el MaHan?.

De una vez por todas se lo tenia que contar, tal ve ella pudiera recordar algo.

**Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

OMG! Por fin aqabe(: Me tomo muchisimo tiempo hacer ste capitulo! .___. sqe hubieronn problemas y asi, pero Don't Worry People! Ya stoy haciendo el sexto capitulo :D bueno no de hecho no xDD pero ya lo comenzare HOY! xqe si stoy inspirada ;)


End file.
